Harry Potter e as Insígnias Mortais
by Pato Macedo
Summary: Versão Slash de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Pra quem ta com saudade de ler o livro, e sempre se perguntou como seria se de repente a JK percebesse que o Harry foi feito pro Draco.
1. A Ascensão do Lorde das Trevas

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Versão traduzida e revisada para o português por Armada Tradutora. Divulgação por Projeto Democratização da Leitura

**Atenção:** Essa é uma versão Slash de Relíquias da Morte. Eu apenas coloquei Draco no meio do Trio de Ouro, não mudou muita coisa. Provávelmente a sensação de _Deja Vu_ vai estar sempre te acompanhando, mas eu fiz essa Fic só pra saber como seria Draco no meio daquela confusão toda.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – A Ascensão do Lorde das Trevas**

Os dois homens apareceram do nada, separados poucos metros na pista estreita e enluarada. Por um segundo permaneceram imóveis, as varinhas apontadas para o peito um do outro; então, ao se reconhecerem, guardaram as varinhas debaixo de suas capas e começaram a andar apressadamente na mesma direção.

Novidades? - perguntou o mais alto dos dois.

- As melhores. - respondeu Severo Snape.

A pista era limitada à esquerda por amoreiras baixas selvagens, e à direita por uma fileira de altos arbustos cuidadosamente podados. As longas capas dos homens balançavam ao redor de seus tornozelos enquanto caminhavam.

- Pensei que pudesse ser tarde - disse Yaxley, suas feições arredondadas ficando fora de vista, enquanto os ramos suspensos das árvores bloqueavam a luz do luar. - Foi um pouco mais complicado do que eu esperava. Mas acho que ele ficará satisfeito. Você acredita que a sua recepção será boa?

Snape acenou com a cabeça, mas não continuou. Eles viraram à direita para uma larga garagem que dava acesso à pista. A alta margem de arbustos escoava pela distância além dos impressionantes portões feitos de ferro que barravam o caminho dos homens. Nenhum dos dois parou de caminhar. Silenciosamente e juntos, levantaram o braço esquerdo numa espécie de cumprimento e atravessaram como se o metal escuro fosse fumaça.

As sebes silenciaram o barulho dos passos dos homens. Houve um farfalhar à direita, Yaxley empunhou sua varinha e apontou-a por cima da cabeça de seu acompanhante, mas a origem do barulho não era mais do que um pavão albino, andando majestosamente de uma ponta a outra o alto da sebe.

- Lúcio sempre gostou do bom e do melhor. _Pavões_... - Yaxley pôs sua varinha debaixo da capa com um grunhido.

Uma bela mansão apareceu na escuridão ao fim do estreito percurso, luzes piscavam nas vidraças brilhantes das janelas do térreo. Em algum lugar no jardim escuro além das sebes, uma fonte jorrava. Pedregulhos crepitavam abaixo de seus pés enquanto Snape e Yaxley andavam depressa em direção à porta da frente, a qual se abriu para dentro à aproximação deles embora não houvesse ninguém visível que tivesse abrido-a.

A entrada era grande, pouco iluminada e suntuosamente decorada, com um magnífico carpete cobrindo a maior parte do chão de pedra. Os olhos dos rostos pálidos nos retratos nas paredes seguiam Snape e Yaxley assim que eles passavam. Os dois homens pararam a uma pesada porta de madeira que levava ao próximo aposento, hesitaram com o coração acelerado, até que Snape girou a maçaneta de bronze.

A sala de estar estava cheia de pessoas em silêncio, sentadas em uma grande e ornamentada mesa. Os móveis costumeiros da sala foram empurrados descuidadosamente contra as paredes. A iluminação vinha de uma fogueira crepitante acesa abaixo de uma bela lareira de mármore cercada de um espelho banhado a ouro. Snape e Yaxley se demoraram por um momento na entrada, e enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à carência de luz, tomaram consciência do detalhe mais estranho da cena: uma figura humana aparentemente inconsciente estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo acima da mesa, girando vagarosamente como se estivesse suspensa por uma corda invisível, sua imagem refletida no espelho e na superfície polida da mesa abaixo. Nenhuma das pessoas abaixo deste singular ângulo de visão estava olhando para ela.

- Yaxley, Snape - disse uma voz alta e clara na cabeceira da mesa. - Vocês estão quase atrasados. O interlocutor estava sentado diretamente à frente da lareira, de modo que era difícil, a princípio, distinguir mais do que a silhueta. Enquanto chegavam mais perto, contudo, sua face brilhou pela escuridão: careca, ofídio, com fendas estreitas no lugar das narinas e olhos vermelhos brilhantes cujas pupilas eram verticais. Ele era tão pálido que parecia emitir um brilho perolado.

- Severo, aqui. - disse Voldemort, indicando o assento imediatamente à sua direita. - Yaxley - ao lado de Dolohov.

Os dois homens tomaram seus lugares definidos. A maioria dos olhares ao redor da mesa seguiram Snape, e foi para ele quem Voldemort falou primeiro.

- Então?

- Milorde, a Ordem da Fênix pretende deslocar Harry Potter de seu atual lugar de

segurança no próximo sábado, ao anoitecer.

O interesse ao redor da mesa afiou-se palpavelmente. Alguns enrijeceram, outros se inquietaram, todos fitando Snape e Voldemort.

- Sábado. ao anoitecer. - repetiu Voldemort. Os olhos vermelhos fixados sobre os pretos de Snape com tal intensidade que alguns dos observadores desviaram o olhar, aparentemente receosos de que eles mesmos seriam queimados pela ferocidade do olhar. Snape, contudo, olhava calmamente para o rosto de Voldemort e, após um momento ou dois, a boca sem lábios de Voldemort se curvou para algo semelhante a um sorriso.

- Bom. Muito bom. E essa informação vem?...

- Da fonte sobre a qual discutimos. - disse Snape.

- Milorde.- Yaxley inclinou-se a frente para olhar Voldemort e Snape. Todos os rostos se viraram para ele.

- Milorde, eu ouvi falar diferente. - Yaxley esperou, mas Voldemort não falou, então continuou:

- Dawlish, o auror, deixou escapar que Potter não será removido até o dia 30, a noite que precede o aniversário de dezessete anos do garoto.

Snape estava sorrindo e continuou:

- Minha fonte disse que há planos para um alarme falso; deve ser isso. Não há dúvida que um Feitiço para Confundir foi posto sobre Dawlish. Não seria a primeira vez, ele é conhecido por ser suscetível.

- Posso lhe assegurar, Milorde, que Dawlish pareceu estar totalmente certo. - falou Yaxley.

- Se ele foi confundido, naturalmente ele não tem dúvida. disse Snape.- Eu lhe asseguro Yaxley, que o Escritório dos Aurores não terão parte alguma na proteção de Harry Potter. A Ordem acredita que temos infiltrados no Ministério.

- A Ordem entendeu uma coisa certa, então, hã?- disse um homem gordo e baixo sentado um pouco distante de Yaxley, dando uma risadinha ofegante que ecoou aqui e ali ao longo da mesa.

Voldemort não sorriu. Seu olhar desviou-se para cima ao corpo que girava vagarosamente, e parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

- Milorde. - Yaxley continuou. - Dawlish acredita que um esquadrão inteiro de Aurores será utilizado para transferir o garoto.

Voldemort ergueu uma grande mão branca, e Yaxley acalmou-se imediatamente, olhando ressentidamente enquanto Voldemort virava-se para Snape.

- Onde eles vão esconder o garoto depois?

- Na casa de um dos membros da Ordem. - disse Snape. - O local, de acordo com a fonte, recebeu toda proteção que a Ordem juntamente do Ministério poderiam providenciar. Penso que há pouca chance de pega-lo, a menos que o Ministério tenha sido derrotado antes do próximo sábado, o que nos daria a oportunidade de nos informar sobre os tais encantamentos e quebra-los, o que seria necessário.

- Bem, Yaxley? - Voldemort chamou-o da mesa, a luz do fogo refulgindo estranhamente em seus olhos vermelhos. - O Ministério será derrotado até o próximo sábado?

Mais uma vez, todas as cabeças viraram-se. Yaxley endireitou os ombros.

- Milorde, eu tenho boas notícias a respeito. Lancei - com grande dificuldade e esforço - uma Maldição Imperius sobre Pio Thicknesse.

Muitos que estavam sentados à volta de Yaxley pareceram impressionados; seu vizinho, Dolohov, um homem com um grande e estranho rosto, deu um tapinha em suas costas.

- É um começo. - disse Voldemort. - Mas Thicknesse é apenas um homem. Scrimgeour deve ser cercado por nossos parceiros antes que eu aja. Um atentado malsucedido à vida do ministro, pode me fazer retroceder bastante em meus planos...

- Sim, milorde, isso é verdade, mas você sabe, como Chefe do Departamento de Aplicação das Leis da Magia, Thicknesse tem contato regular não apenas com o ministro, mas também com todos os chefes de departamento do Ministério. Penso que será fácil, agora que temos um oficial do alto escalão sob nosso controle, subjugar os outros, e então eles poderão trabalhar todos juntos para derrubar Scrimgeour.

- Isso se o nosso amigo Thicknesse não for descoberto antes que ele tenha convencido o resto. - disse Voldemort. - De qualquer forma, permanece sendo improvável que o Ministério será meu antes do próximo sábado. Se nós não podemos alcançar o garoto onde ele se encontra, então isso deve ser feito enquanto ele viaja.

- Nós estamos em vantagem aqui, milorde. - disse Yaxley, que parecia determinado a receber algum tipo de aprovação. - Agora nós temos muitas pessoas posicionadas dentro do Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Se Potter aparatar ou usar a Rede de Flu, saberemos imediatamente.

- Ele não fará nenhum dos dois. - disse Snape. - A Ordem está evitando qualquer tipo de transporte que seja controlado ou regulado pelo Ministério; eles desconfiam de tudo que tenha a ver com o Ministério.

- Mesmo assim, - disse Voldemort. - Ele vai ter que se expor muito. Mais fácil de pegá-lo, certamente.

Mais uma vez Voldemort fitou o corpo que girava vagarosamente, enquanto continuou:

- Eu mesmo tomarei conta do garoto. Já houve muitos erros em relação a Harry Potter. Alguns deles foram meus. O fato de Potter viver se deve mais a erros meus do que aos seus triunfos.

As pessoas em volta da mesa observaram Voldemort apreensivamente, pelas suas expressões, pareciam receosos de serem culpados pela existência de Harry Potter. Voldemort, contudo, parecia estar falando mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um deles, ainda atento ao corpo inconsciente acima dele.

- Fui descuidado e também enganado pela sorte e pela chance, com a destruição de todos meus planos mais bem elaborados. Mas eu sei melhor agora. Entendo coisas que eu não entendia antes. Deverei ser eu a pessoa que matará Harry Potter, e o farei.

Como que em resposta a estas palavras, um repentino e terrível grito profundo de miséria e dor ressoou. Muitos dos que estavam na mesa olharam para baixo, surpresos pelo som que parecia ter vindo debaixo de seus pés.

- Rabicho? - falou Voldemort, sem mudar o seu tom de voz baixo e sóbrio, e sem tirar os olhos do corpo que girava lá em cima. - Já não falei a você sobre manter o nosso prisioneiro quieto?

- Sim, m-milorde. - engasgou um pequeno homem na metade da mesa, que estava sentado tão baixo em sua cadeira que esta parecia, a princípio, desocupada. Agora ele saltava de seu assento e disparava da sala, deixando nada mais atrás dele exceto um curioso brilho prateado.

- Como eu estava dizendo, - continuou Voldemort, olhando novamente para os rostos tensos de seus seguidores. - Eu entendo melhor agora, e precisarei, por exemplo, pegar emprestada uma varinha de um de vocês antes de ir matar Potter.

Os rostos em volta dele não demonstraram nada além de choque; ele podia ter anunciado que queria emprestado um dos braços deles.

- Sem voluntários? - disse Voldemort. - Vamos ver... Lúcio, eu não vejo razão para você ainda ter uma varinha.

Lúcio olhou para cima. A pele parecendo amarelada e feita de cera sob a luz do fogo, seus olhos eram profundos e sombrios. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava embargada.

- Milorde?

- Sua varinha, Lúcio. Requisitei a sua varinha.

- Eu...

Malfoy olhou ao lado para sua esposa. Ela estava parada à frente, quase tão pálida quanto ele, seu longo cabelo loiro caído em suas costas, mas por baixo da mesa os dedos finos fechados brevemente em seu punho. Ao toque dela, Malfoy pôs a mão em suas vestes, retirou a varinha e passou-a para Voldemort, o qual a segurou acima de seus olhos vermelhos, examinando-a atentamente.

- Do que ela é?

- Ulmeiro, milorde. - sussurrou Malfoy.

- E o núcleo?

- Dragão - cordas de coração de dragão.

- Bom. - disse Voldemort. Ele sacou sua própria varinha e comparou os comprimentos. Lúcio Malfoy fez um movimento involuntário; por uma fração de segundo, pareceu que ele esperava receber a varinha de Voldemort em troca da sua. O gesto não foi perdido por Voldemort, cujos olhos alargaram-se maliciosamente.

- Dar a minha varinha a você, Lúcio? _Minha varinha?_

Alguns dos presentes deram risadinhas.

- Eu lhe dei sua liberdade, Lúcio, isso não é o suficiente para você? Mas tenho percebido que você e a sua família parecem menos que felizes... O que há sobre minha presença em sua casa que o incomoda, Lúcio?

- Nada - nada, milorde!

- Quanta _mentira, _Lúcio...

A voz suave parecia assobiar até mesmo depois de a boca cruel parar de se movimentar. Um ou dois dos bruxos quase não seguraram um tremido assim que o chiado começou a ficar mais alto; alguma coisa pesada pôde ser ouvida deslizando debaixo mesa.

A cobra imensa emergiu e escalou lentamente a cadeira de Voldemort. Ela se levantou, aparentemente sem fim, e veio a descansar nos ombros de Voldemort. Seu pescoço era da espessura da coxa de um homem; seus olhos, com fendas verticais no lugar de pupilas, não piscavam. Voldemort tocava a criatura distraidamente com seus longos dedos, ainda olhando para Lúcio Malfoy.

- Por que os Malfoy parecem tão infelizes com sua sorte? Não é o meu retorno, minha ascensão ao poder que eles sempre proclamaram desejar por tantos anos?

- Mas é claro milorde, - disse Lúcio Malfoy. Sua mão tremia enquanto ele secava o suor de seu lábio superior. - Nós desejávamos isso - nós desejamos.

À esquerda de Malfoy, sua mulher fez um estranho aceno formal de afirmação, seus olhos desviados de Voldemort e da cobra.

- Milorde, - disse uma mulher morena na metade da mesa, sua voz contraída pela emoção. - é uma honra tê-lo aqui, na casa de nossa família. Não há satisfação maior.

Ela sentava ao lado de sua irmã, diferente na aparência, com seus cabelos negros e olhos de pálpebras pesadas, assim como também era diferente em seu comportamento; Narcisa estava sentada rígida e impassiva, Belatriz estava inclinada em direção a Voldemort, como se meras palavras não pudessem demonstrar o seu desejo pela proximidade.

- Não há satisfação maior, - repetiu Voldemort, a cabeça virou um pouco para o lado enquanto analisava Belatriz. - Isso significa muito, Belatriz, vindo de você.

O semblante dela se encheu de cor; seus olhos lacrimejaram de emoção.

- Milorde sabe que eu não falo nada a não ser a verdade!

- Não há satisfação maior, mesmo comparado com o feliz evento que fiquei sabendo, aconteceu com a sua família, essa semana?

Ela o fitou, seus lábios cerrados, evidentemente confusa.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Milorde.

- Eu estou falando da sua sobrinha, Belatriz. E de seu filho também, Lúcio e Narcisa. Ela acabou de se casar com o lobisomem, Remo Lupin, enquanto o jovem Malfoy parece estar sobre a proteção da Ordem. Vocês devem estar tão orgulhosos.

Houve uma erupção de gargalhadas zombeteiras pela mesa. Muitos se inclinaram para frente, para trocar olhares alegres, alguns bateram na mesa com seus punhos. A grande cobra, desagradando-se com a bagunça, abriu a boca largamente e silvou ameaçadoramente, mas os Comensais da Morte não a ouviram, estavam tão alegres pela humilhação de Belatriz e dos Malfoy. O rosto de Belatriz tornou-se repulsivo e vermelho.

- Ela não é nossa sobrinha, milorde. – se lamuriando pela piada. - Nós - Narcisa e eu - nunca colocamos os olhos em nossa irmã depois que ela se casou com o sangue-ruim. Aquela malcriada não tem nada a ver conosco, e nem a besta com a qual ela se casou.

- E o que você diz a respeito de Draco? - perguntou Voldemort, apesar de sua voz estar baixa, ela soou claramente através dos assobios alegres. - Vocês acham que ele foi raptado?

A hilaridade aumentou; Belatriz olhava envergonhada para Lúcio, que estava olhando para o próprio colo; então capturou o olhar de sua irmã. Ela balançou sua cabeça imperceptivelmente, então voltou a olhar inexpressivamente para a parede oposta.

- Basta. - disse Voldemort, acariciando a cobra raivosa. – Basta.

E as risadas morreram imediatamente.

- Muitas de nossas mais tradicionais árvores genealógicas ficaram um pouco descartáveis com o passar do tempo. - disse enquanto Belatriz olhava para ele, sem fôlego e implorando.

- Vocês devem podar as suas, não devem, para mantê-las saudáveis? Cortar fora aquelas partes que ameaçam a saúde do resto.

- Sim, milorde. - sussurrou Belatriz. Seus olhos se encheram com lágrimas de gratidão, novamente. - Na primeira chance!

- Você a terá. - disse Voldemort. - E em sua família, assim como no mundo... Cortaremos fora a praga que nos infesta até que somente os verdadeiros sangues puros permaneçam...

Voldemort levantou a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, apontou ela diretamente para a figura que vagarosamente girava suspensa acima da mesa, e deu uma pancadinha. A figura voltou a vida com um grunhido e começou a lutar contra cordas invisíveis.

- Você reconhece nossa convidada, Severo? - perguntou Voldemort.

Snape ergueu os olhos para o rosto virado de cabeça pra baixo. Todos os Comensais da Morte estavam olhando para a prisioneira agora, como se lhes tivesse sido dada a permissão para demonstrar curiosidade. Enquanto girava para encarar a luz do fogo, a mulher disse em uma aguda e aterrorizada voz.

- Severo, ajude-me!

- Ah sim, - disse Snape enquanto a prisioneira virava devagar, mais uma vez.

- Para os que não sabem, nós estamos reunidos aqui hoje à noite por Caridade Burbage que, até recentemente, lecionava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Houve pequenos barulhos de compreensão ao redor da mesa. Uma mulher gorda e curva, de dentes pontudos, cacarejou.

- Sim... Professora Burbage ensinava às crianças bruxas tudo sobre os trouxas... como eles não são tão diferentes de nós...

Um dos Comensais da Morte bateu no chão. Caridade Burbage girou para encarar Snape novamente.

- Severo... por favor... por favor...

- Silêncio! - disse Voldemort, com mais um movimento com a varinha de Malfoy e Caridade ficou em silêncio como se tivesse sido amordaçada. - Não contente por corromper e poluir as mentes das crianças bruxas, semana passada, a Professora Burbage escreveu uma apaixonada defesa sobre os sangues-ruins no Profeta Diário. Os bruxos, ela diz, devem aceitar esses ladrões de conhecimento e magia. A diminuição dos sangues-puros é, diz a Professora Burbage, algo mais que desejável... Ela queria todos nós casados com trouxas... ou, sem dúvida, lobisomens...

Ninguém riu dessa vez. Não havia como não discernir a raiva e o desprezo na voz de Voldemort. Pela terceira vez, Caridade Burbage girou ficando face a face com Snape. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos para seus cabelos. Snape olhou de volta para ela, totalmente impassível, enquanto ela virava devagar para longe dele novamente.

- _Avada Kedavra_

Um flash de luz verde iluminou cada canto do aposento. Caridade caiu, com um barulho ressoante sobre a mesa que rachou e quebrou. Vários dos Comensais da Morte pularam para trás em suas cadeiras com o susto causado pela queda repentina do corpo.

- Jantar, Nagini. - disse Voldemort suavemente e a grande cobra oscilou e escorregou de seus ombros até o chão de madeira polida.

* * *

Então, vocês ja devem ter notado que nesse capítulo eu só fiz transformar o Draquinho num traidor, e fazer com que o Lorde se vire contra ele. Como eu não **digitei** o livro todo, eu fiz o download por um Blog e como eu já deixei lá em cima, quase nada aqui é meu, nem o texto em si. Aí em baixo ta o link pro Blog. **Deixando bem claro os diretos de tradução do pessoal do Blog.**

- http : // www . at2 . blogger . com . br /


	2. Em Memória

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Versão traduzida e revisada para o português por Armada Tradutora. Divulgação por Projeto Democratização da Leitura

**Atenção:** Essa é uma versão Slash de Relíquias da Morte. Eu apenas coloquei Draco no meio do Trio de Ouro, não mudou muita coisa. Provávelmente a sensação de _Deja Vu_ vai estar sempre te acompanhando, mas eu fiz essa Fic só pra saber como seria Draco no meio daquela confusão toda.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Em Memória.**

Harry Potter passara os últimos dez minutos se olhando no espelho, e depois de se analisar não sentia-se mais um garotinho com quase 17 anos. O reflexo que Harry vira de se era de um jovem homem bonito, com olhos verdes, um sorriso encantador, e um físico de dar inveja a qualquer freqüentador assíduo de academia, como o seu primo Duda. Harry chegava a beira de seus 17 anos com expressões serias demais para a idade, um olhar maduro, mas ainda assim gentil. Depois de tantas batalhas físicas e emocionais Harry agora era um homem, não apenas em seu porte, mas também em suas atitudes.

Harry havia passado a manhã com a tarefa de esvaziar seu baú da escola pela primeira vez desde que o tinha arrumado seis anos antes. Entre os anos anteriores, apenas havia remexido no alto dos seus pertences e substituído ou melhorado, deixando uma camada de coisas inúteis no fundo - penas velhas, olhos dissecados de besouros, e meias sem par que não mais serviam. Minutos antes, Harry havia mergulhado sua mão nessas coisas, sentiu uma dor lancinante no dedo anelar de sua mão direita, e ao retirá-lo viu que estava sangrando muito. Foi ao banheiro lavar a mão e se preocupou quando notou que nunca aprendeu a usar feitiços de cura.

Agora prosseguia com mais cuidado, ajoelhando-se ao lado do baú novamente, apalpou o fundo, achando um velho broche que tocava a frase que ora dizia APÓIE CEDRICO DIGGORY, ora dizia POTTER FEDE, um bisbilhoscópio velho e quebrado, e um medalhão dourado dentro do qual um bilhete assinado por R.A.B estava escondido. Ele finalmente encontrou o objeto pontudo que produziu o dano. Reconheceu-o como um pedaço de cinco centímetros do espelho encantado que o seu padrinho morto, Sirius, havia dado a ele. Harry o pôs de lado e cuidadosamente vasculhou o baú a procura do resto, mas nada mais restava do último presente de seu padrinho, exceto vidro em pó que se agarravam

firmemente às camadas mais profundas como uma areia brilhante.

Harry se sentou e examinou o pedaço afiado com o qual havia se cortado, vendo nada mais que seu próprio olho verde brilhante refletido de volta. Então colocou o fragmento sobre o Profeta Diário daquela manhã, que continuava sem ser lido sobre a cama, e tentou suprimir a onda crescente de memórias amargas e as punhaladas de arrependimento e saudosismo que a descoberta do espelho quebrado havia causado, estando junto ao resto do lixo no baú.

Custou mais uma hora para esvaziá-lo completamente, jogar fora os itens sem utilidade, e distribuir o resto em pilhas de acordo com o que iria necessitar de agora em diante. Suas vestes escolares e de quadribol, caldeirão, pergaminho, penas e a maioria dos seus livros didáticos foram empilhados a canto, para serem deixados para trás. Ele imaginou o que seus tios fariam com eles. Provavelmente, queimá-los na calada da noite como se fosse evidência de um crime horroroso. Suas roupas de trouxa, Capa da Invisibilidade, kit de fazer poções, alguns livros, o álbum de fotografia que Hagrid dera uma vez a ele, uma pilha de cartas e sua varinha foram recolocadas em uma mochila velha.

Dentro de um bolso frontal pôs Mapa do Maroto e o medalhão com o bilhete assinado por R.A.B. O medalhão ocupava esse lugar de honra não por ser valioso - no senso comum era inútil - mas sim pela dificuldade que enfrentara para obtê-lo.

Isso deixou uma pilha considerável de jornal em sua escrivaninha ao lado de sua coruja branca, Edwiges: um para cada dia que Harry havia passado na Rua dos Alfeneiros neste verão.

Ele se levantou do chão, recompôs-se e dirigiu-se à sua escrivaninha. Edwiges não se movimentou assim que ele começou a folhear os jornais, jogando-os na pilha de lixo um por um. A coruja estava adormecida, ou até mesmo fingindo, estava brava com Harry por causa do limitado tempo que lhe era permitido ficar fora de sua gaiola naquele momento.

À medida que se aproximava ao início da pilha de jornais, Harry diminuiu o ritmo, procurando por uma situação em particular que sabia ter acontecido pouco tempo depois de ter chegado à Rua dos Alfeneiros para o verão. Lembrava-se de haver uma pequena menção sobre a renúncia da professora de Estudo dos Trouxas em Hogwarts. No final o achou. Virando para a página dez, afundou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e releu o artigo pelo qual procurava.

LEMBREM-SE DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE

Por Elifas Doge

_Conheci Alvo Dumbledore aos onze anos, em nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Nossa atração mútua se devia, sem dúvida, ao fato de que ambos nos sentíamos como estranhos. Eu havia contraído Sífilis Draconiana logo antes de chegar à escola, e assim que não era mais contagioso, a visão de eu esburacado e com um tom esverdeado não encorajava muitos a se aproximarem de mim. No que o concernia, Alvo havia chegado a Hogwarts sob o fardo de uma notoriedade indesejada. Praticamente um ano antes, seu pai, Percival, foi condenado por um ataque selvagem e de conhecimento geral a três jovens trouxas._

_Alvo nunca tentou negar que seu pai (que estava condenado à morte em Azkaban) havia cometido esse crime; pelo contrário, quando tomei coragem para perguntar sobre isso, ele me afirmou que sabia que seu pai era culpado. Além disso, Dumbledore se recusava a falar sobre o ocorrido, apesar de muitos tentarem fazê-lo falar sobre isso. Além disso, alguns estavam dispostos a endossar a atitude do pai de Alvo, e assumiam que ele também odiava trouxas. Eles não podiam estar mais enganados. Assim como qualquer um que conhecesse Alvo podia atestar que ele nunca revelou de maneira remota qualquer tendência anti-trouxa, e, além disso, seu determinado apoio aos direitos dos Trouxas rendeu muitos inimigos nos anos subseqüentes._

_Porém, em questão de meses, a fama do próprio Alvo começou a se sobrepor à de seu pai. Ao final do primeiro ano ele nunca mais seria conhecido como o filho do Detesta-Trouxas, mas nada menos que o mais brilhante estudante já visto na escola. Aqueles de nós que éramos privilegiados de ser seus amigos, nos beneficiamos do seu exemplo, para não falar de sua ajuda e encorajamento, com o qual ele era sempre generoso. Mais tarde ele confessou para mim na vida que ele sabia desde aquela época que o seu maior prazer se encontrava em lecionar._

_Ele não apenas ganhou cada prêmio que a escola oferecia como também mantinha contato regular com os mais notáveis nomes do mundo da magia naqueles dias, incluindo Nicolau Flamel, o celebrado alquimista, Bathilda Bagshot, a notável historiadora, e Adalbert Wafflind, o teórico da magia. Muitos de seus trabalhos encontraram espaço em publicações conhecidas como Transfiguração Hoje, Desafios nos Encantamentos e O Prático Pocionista. A carreira futura de Dumbledore parecia ser meteórica, e a única questão era quando iria se tornar Ministro da Magia. Apesar de ser dito algumas vezes nos anos seguintes que ele estava quase aceitando o emprego, contudo, nunca teve ambições ministeriais._

_Três anos depois de começarmos Hogwarts o irmão de Alvo, Aberforth, chegou à escola. Eles não eram parecidos; Aberforth nunca foi centro das atenções, e, ao contrário de Alvo, preferia argumentar através do duelo em vez de utilizar a discussão racional. Contudo, é errado sugerir, como alguns fazem, que os irmãos não eram amigos. Eles se relacionavam tão confortavelmente como dois garotos tão diferentes podem fazer. Em justiça a Aberforth, deve-se admitir que viver à sombra de Alvo não deve ter sido uma experiência agradável. Ser continuamente ofuscado era um risco ocupacional de ser seu amigo, e não pôde ter sido mais fácil como irmão._

_Quando Alvo e eu deixamos Hogwarts, tínhamos intenção de seguir o caminho tradicional da época, visitando e observando bruxos estrangeiros, antes de seguirmos nossas carreiras separadas. Contudo, a tragédia interferiu. Na véspera de nossa viagem, a mãe de Alvo, Kendra, morreu, tornando Alvo arrimo da família. Eu adiei minha partida o suficiente para prestar minhas homenagens no funeral de Kendra, e então parti para o que seria uma jornada solitária. Com um irmão e uma irmã mais novos para tomar conta, e com pouco dinheiro deixado para eles, não havia como Alvo me acompanhar._

_Aquele foi o período das nossas vidas em que tivemos menos contato. Escrevi para Alvo, descrevendo, talvez insensivelmente, as maravilhas da minha jornada, como quando quase não consegui escapar de quimeras na Grécia, assim como as experiências dos egípcios alquimistas. As suas cartas me diziam pouco sobre seu dia-a-dia, que eu imaginava ser frustrante e tediosa para um mago tão brilhante. Imerso em minhas próprias experiências, foi com horror que eu ouvi, ao final do meu ano de viagens, que mais uma tragédia atingiu Dumbledore: a morte de sua irmã, Ariana._

_Apesar de Ariana ter estado em má saúde por muito tempo, a temporada após a morte de sua mãe teve um profundo efeito sobre os irmãos. Os mais próximos de Alvo – e eu me incluo como um sortudo nesse meio - concordam que os sentimentos de responsabilidade de Alvo pela morte de Ariana (apesar de obviamente ele não ter culpa alguma), deixaram sua marca nele para sempre._

_Eu voltei para casa e encontrei um jovem rapaz que tinha experimentado o sofrimento de uma pessoa muito mais velha, Alvo estava mais reservado que antes, e com o coração muito menos brilhante. Em adição à sua miséria, a perda de Ariana levou, não a uma reaproximação entre Alvo e Aberforth, mas a um estranhamento. Com o tempo isso mudaria - anos mais tarde eles restabeleceram senão uma relação próxima, ao menos cordial. Contudo, ele raramente falava sobre seus pais ou Ariana a partir daquela época, e seus amigos aprenderam a não mencioná-los._

_Outras penas vão descrever os triunfos nos anos seguintes. As inúmeras contribuições de Dumbledore para o conhecimento Bruxo, incluindo a descoberta dos doze usos de sangue de dragão, que beneficiarão as gerações vigentes, assim como a sua sabedoria que demonstrou nos vários julgamentos que fez quando Chefe Bruxo da Suprema Corte dos Bruzos. Ainda se diz, que nenhum duelo bruxo se comparou àquele entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald em 1945. Aqueles que testemunharam, escreveram sobre o terror e respeito que sentiram ao observar esses dois extraordinários bruxos duelarem. O triunfo de Dumbledore e suas conseqüências para o mundo da magia são considerados um ponto de mudança na história mágica, comparável à introdução do Estatuto Internacional de Segredo ou à queda d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado._

_Alvo Dumbledore nunca foi orgulhoso ou vaidoso, ele podia encontrar algo a se valorizar em qualquer um, no entanto aparentemente insignificante e cabisbaixa, e acredito que suas perdas iniciais o beneficiaram com uma grande humanidade e simpatia. Eu vou sentir a falta de sua amizade mais do que eu posso falar, mas minha perda não é nada comparada à perda do mundo da magia. Que ele era o mais inspirador e mais amado de todos os diretores de Hogwarts não se pode questionar. Ele morreu enquanto vivia: trabalhando sempre para um bem maior, e como sempre, disposto a estender a mão para um garotinho com Sífilis Draconiana como estava no dia em que o conheceu._

Harry terminou de ler, mas continuou a observar a figura que acompanhava o obituário. Dumbledore estava com o seu familiar e gentil sorriso, mas ao olhar por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua, deu a impressão, até mesmo em uma foto, de olhar através de Harry, cuja tristeza se fundia a um senso de humilhação.

Ele pensou que conhecia bem a Dumbledore, mas desde que leu esse obituário foi forçado a reconhecer que, na verdade, mal o conhecia. Nunca havia antes imaginado a infância ou a juventude de Dumbledore. Era como se ele apenas houvesse existido como Harry o conheceu, respeitável, idoso e de cabelos prateados. A idéia de um Dumbledore adolescente era simplesmente tão estranha como tentar imaginar uma Hermione estúpida ou um Explosivin amigável.

Ele nunca havia pensado em perguntar a Dumbledore sobre o seu passado. Sem dúvida pareceria estranho, até mesmo impertinente, mas, na verdade, era de conhecimento geral que Dumbledore participou daquele duelo lendário com Grindelwald, e Harry não havia pensando em perguntar a Dumbledore como foi que aconteceu, e nem sobre qualquer outra de suas conquistas famosas. Não, eles haviam sempre discutido Harry, o passado de Harry, o futuro de Harry, os planos de Harry... e parecia agora que, apesar de seu futuro ser tão perigoso e incerto, havia perdido oportunidades únicas quando falhou em perguntar a Dumbledore mais sobre ele, mesmo sabendo que a única pergunta pessoal que havia perguntado ao diretor, foi a única que suspeitava que Dumbledore não respondeu honestamente.

_- O que você vê quando você olha no espelho?_

_- Vejo-me segurando um par de grossas meias de lã._

Depois de pensar demoradamente, Harry rasgou o obituário do Profeta, dobrou-o cuidadosamente, e o enfiou dentro do primeiro volume de Defesa Mágica Prática e Em Uso Contra as Artes das Trevas. Logo jogou o resto do jornal na pilha de lixo e virou-se para encarar o aposento. Estava muito mais arrumado. As únicas coisas que continuavam fora do lugar era o Profeta Diário do dia, ainda sobre a cama, e sobre ele o pedaço de espelho quebrado.

Harry andou pelo quarto, afastou o fragmento de espelho do Profeta Diário do dia e desdobrou o jornal. Tinha apenas olhado a manchete quando retirou o jornal enrolado do correio coruja naquela manhã e jogou-o de lado, depois de constatar que não falava nada sobre Voldemort. Harry tinha certeza que o Ministério estava pressionando o Profeta a suprimir notícias sobre Voldemort. Entretanto, foi apenas naquele momento que ele percebeu o que havia deixado passar. Na extensão da metade inferior da capa do jornal, uma pequena manchete pairava acima de uma pequena foto de Dumbledore que caminhava parecendo estar com pressa.

DUMBLEDORE - A VERDADE ATÉ QUE ENFIM

_Será lançada semana que vem a história chocante do gênio imperfeito que é considerado por muitos o maior Bruxo de sua geração. Desfazendo-se dessa sua popular imagem serena e sabedoria de barba prateada, Rita Skeeter revela a infância conturbada, a juventude meretriz, os desafetos vitalícios e os segredos culposos que Dumbledore levou para o túmulo. POR QUE o homem cotado para ser Ministro da Magia se contentou em permanecer como diretor? QUAL era o real propósito da organização secreta conhecida como a Ordem da Fênix? COMO foi que Dumbledore encontrou seu fim?_

_As respostas para essas e outras questões são exploradas na nova e explosiva biografia A Vida e as Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore, de Rita Skeeter, entrevistada exclusivamente por Betty Braithwaite, na página 13 interna._

Harry abriu o jornal e achou a página 13. O artigo era encabeçado por uma foto mostrando outro rosto familiar; uma mulher usando óculos com gemas e de cabelos encaracolados, seus dentes cerrados naquilo que claramente era pra ser um sorriso de vitória, apontando seus dedos para ele. Fazendo o possível para ignorar essa imagem enjoativa, Harry continuou a ler.

_Pessoalmente, Rita Skeeter é muito mais calorosa e suave que os seus famosos retratos de pena sugerem. Cumprimentando-me no hall de sua aconchegante residência, ela me leva diretamente à cozinha para uma xícara de chá, uma fatia de bolo inglês e começamos a falar das últimas fofocas._

_"Bem, obviamente, Dumbledore é o sonho de qualquer biógrafo," diz Skeeter. Uma vinda longa e ocupada. Tenho certeza que meu livro será o primeiro de uma série de muitos."_

_Skeeter certamente estava a postos. Seu livro de 900 páginas foi terminado apenas quatro semanas depois da misteriosa morte de Dumbledore em junho. Eu a questionei sobre como ela gerenciou essa obra muito rápida._

_"Oh, quando você já foi uma jornalista por tanto tempo como eu fui, trabalhar com prazos curtos se torna natural. Eu sabia que o mundo da Magia estava clamando pela história completa e eu queria ser a primeira a contemplar essa necessidade."_

_Eu menciono a recente e amplamente publicada declaração de Elphias Doge, Consultor Especial para a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e amigo de longa data de Alvo Dumbledore, de que o livro de Skeeter contém menos verdades que uma carta de um sapo de chocolate._

_Skeeter curva sua cabeça para trás e sorri._

_"Querido Dodgy, eu me lembro de entrevistá-lo alguns anos atrás sobre os direitos dos sereianos, Deus o abençoe. Completamente gagá, parecia estar pensando que estávamos sentados no fundo do Lago Windermere, ficava falando para mim para tomar cuidado com as trutas."_

_E as acusações de Elphias Doge de imprecisão já ecoaram em muitos lugares. Será que Skeeter realmente sente que nossas quatro curtas semanas foram o suficiente para obter uma visão geral e completa da vida longa e extraordinária de Dumbledore?_

_"Oh, minha querida", sorri Skeeter, envolvendo carinhosamente minhas falanges. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu quanta informação pode ser gerada por uma sacola gorda cheia de galeões, uma recusa de ouvir a palavra 'não' e uma bela e afiada Pena de Repetição-Rápida! As pessoas estavam ansiosas por se livrar das sujeiras de Dumbledore de qualquer maneira. Nem todo mundo o achava tão maravilhoso, você sabe - ele pisou no pé de muita gente importante. Mas o velho Dodgy Doge pode tirar o seu hipógrifo da chuva, porque eu tive acesso a uma fonte pela qual muitos jornalistas trocariam a sua varinha para ter acesso, uma delas nunca que nunca falara em público antes, e que era próxima de Dumbledore durante a parte mais turbulenta e perturbada de sua juventude."_

_A publicidade pré-lançamento para a biografia de Skeeter's sugere que haverá choque nas lojas para aqueles que acreditam que Dumbledore viveu uma vida sem culpas. Quais foram as maiores surpresas que ela descobriu? Eu perguntei._

_"Agora, deixa disso, Betty, eu não vou revelar todas as principais informações antes que ninguém tenha comprado o livro!", sorri Skeeter. "Mas eu posso prometer que qualquer pessoa que ainda pense que Dumbledore era branco como sua barba pode se preparar para uma reviravolta! Vamos apenas dizer que ninguém que tenha presenciado a sua ira contra Você-Sabe-Quem jamais teria sonhado que ele praticou Artes das Trevas em sua juventude! E para um Bruxo que passou seus últimos anos clamando por tolerância, ele não era exatamente um mente aberta quando era mais jovem! Sim, Alvo Dumbledore tem um passado extremamente negro, sem mencionar a sua família suspeita, que ele se esforçou tanto para manter escondida."_

_Pergunto-me se Skeeter está se referido ao irmão de Dumbledore, cuja convicção da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos por praticar mau uso da magia causou um pequeno escândalo quinze anos atrás._

_"Oh, Aberforth é só o começo do saco de bosta.", ri Skeeter, "Não, não, eu estou falando sobre algo muito pior do que um irmão com gosto para fazer coisas inúteis com bodes, pior ainda do que seu pai incapacitador de trouxas - Dumbledore não podia manter nenhum deles quietos de qualquer maneira, eles foram ambos condenados pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Não, é da mãe e da irmã que eu fico intrigada, e um pouco de insistência revelou um ninho de safadezas - mas, como eu disse, vocês terão que esperar pelos capítulos 9 ao 12 para detalhes completos. Tudo o que eu posso falar agora é que eu entendo o porquê de Dumbledore nunca ter falado de como quebrou o nariz."_

_Deixando os podres familiares de lado, será que Skeeter nega o brilhantismo que levou Dumbledore a muitas de suas descobertas mágicas?_

_"Ele era um crânio", ela concorda, "apesar de agora muitos se questionarem se ele pode levar todo o crédito por todas as suas supostas conquistas. Como eu revelo no capítulo 16. Ivor Dillonsby diz que já havia descoberto oito usos do sangue de dragão antes de Dumbledore 'emprestar' seu trabalho."_

_Mas a importância de alguns dos feitos de Dumbledore não podem, eu me arrisco a dizer, ser negados. E sobre a sua famosa vitória sobre o bruxo Grindelwald? "Oh, agora eu estou grata de você ter mencionado Grindelwald," diz Skeeter com um sorriso tentador, "Eu receio que aqueles que acreditam cegamente na vitória espetacular de Dumbledore devem se preparar para uma bomba - quem sabe uma bomba de bosta. Negócios muito sujos. Tudo que irei falar é que não tenham absoluta certeza que houve mesmo um duelo lendário. Depois de terem lido meu livro, as pessoas podem ser forçadas a concluir que Grindelwald simplesmente conjurou um guardanapo branco da ponta de sua varinha e ficou quieto!"_

_Skeeter se recusa a revelar qualquer coisas mais nesse assunto intrigante, então nos direcionamos para a relação que irá fascinar seus leitores mais do que qualquer outra._

_"Oh, sim" disse Skeeter, consentindo rapidamente, "Eu dediquei um capítulo inteiro para toda a relação Potter-Dumbledore. Ela tem sido chamada de insalubre, até mesmo sinistra. Mais uma vez, seus leitores terão que comprar meu livro para ter acesso a toda história, mas não há dúvida de que Dumbledore interessou-se além do normal com Potter pelo que se diz. Se era realmente para o interesse do garoto - bom, nós veremos. É certamente um segredo conhecido de que Potter teve a mais conturbada das adolescências._

_Eu pergunto se Skeeter ainda está em contato com Harry Potter, a quem ela fez uma entrevista famosa ano passado; uma conhecida entrevista na qual Potter falou exclusivamente sobre a sua convicção de que Você-Sabe-Quem teria voltado._

_"Oh sim, nós desenvolvemos um elo próximo," diz Skeeter. "O pobre Potter tem poucos amigos de verdade, e nós nos encontramos num dos momentos mais desafiadores de sua vida - O Torneio Tribruxo. Eu sou provavelmente uma das poucas pessoas vivas que pode dizer que conhece o verdadeiro Harry Potter."_

_O que nos leva diretamente aos vários rumores que ainda circulam sobre as últimas horas de Dumbledore. Será que Skeeter acredita que Potter esteve lá quando Dumbledore morreu?_

_"Bom, eu não quero falar demais - está tudo no livro - mas testemunhas oculares dentro do castelo de Hogwarts viram Potter sair correndo da cena momentos depois que Dumbledore caiu, pulou ou foi empurrado. Potter mais tarde deu evidências contra Severo Snape, um grande desafeto de Potter. Será tudo o que aparenta? Cabe à comunidade bruxa decidir - assim que eles lerem meu livro."_

_Com essa intrigante deixa, retirei-me. Não há dúvidas que Skeeter escreveu um best-seller instantâneo. As legiões de adoradores de Dumbledore podem também estar tremendo sobre o que está próximo de ser revelado sobre o seu herói._

Harry alcançou o final do artigo, mas continuou a olhar vagamente para a página. Repulsão e fúria subiram por ele como ânsia de vômito, pegou o jornal e o lançou, com todas as forças, contra a parede, onde terminou se juntando ao resto de todo o lixo acumulado ao redor de sua lixeira demasiadamente cheia.

Ele começou a andar cegamente pelo quarto, abrindo gavetas vazias e pegando livros apenas para recolocá-los nas mesmas pilhas, quase inconsciente do que estava fazendo, à proporção que frases aleatórias do artigo de Rita ecoavam em sua cabeça_: Um capítulo inteiro para o relacionamento Potter-Dumbledore... Ela tem sido chamada de insalubre (não saudáveis), até mesmo sinistras... Ele praticou arte das trevas em sua juventude... Eu tive acesso a uma fonte que muitos jornalistas trocariam suas varinhas para tê-la..._

- Mentiras! – berrou Harry e, através da janela, viu o vizinho ao lado parar de tentar religar a sua máquina de cortar grama olhar para o alto apreensivamente.

Harry sentou bruscamente na cama. O pedaço quebrado de espelho saiu voando para longe. Ele o pegou e ficou girando em seus dedos, pensando em Dumbledore e nas mentiras com as quais Rita Skeeter estava difamando-o... Houve um clarão do mais brilhante azul. Harry congelou. Seu dedo machucado passando na ponta afiada do espelho novamente. Ele havia imaginado aquilo, devia ter imaginado. Olhou por cima de seu ombro, mas a parede era da cor pêssego que a Tia Petúnia havia escolhido. Não havia nada azul ali que o espelho pudesse refletir. Olhou dentro do fragmento de espelho novamente e não viu nada além do próprio olho verde olhando em resposta.

Ele havia imaginado isso. Não havia outra explicação, porque ele estava pensando no seu falecido diretor. Se algo estava certo, era que os olhos azuis ofuscantes de Alvo Dumbledore nunca mais o penetrariam.


	3. A Partida dos Dursley

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Versão traduzida e revisada para o português por Armada Tradutora. Divulgação por Projeto Democratização da Leitura

**Atenção:** Essa é uma versão Slash de Relíquias da Morte. Eu apenas coloquei Draco no meio do Trio de Ouro, não mudou muita coisa. Provávelmente a sensação de _Deja Vu_ vai estar sempre te acompanhando, mas eu fiz essa Fic só pra saber como seria Draco no meio daquela confusão toda.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – A Partida dos Dursley.**

O som da porta da frente batendo ecoou escadaria acima e uma voz bradou:

- Oh! Você!

Dezesseis anos sendo chamado dessa maneira não deixaram dúvidas em Harry de que era seu tio quem falava. Ele, porém, nunca respondia imediatamente. Ainda estava pensando na pequena lembrança, onde por um segundo pensou ter visto o olho de Dumbledore. No momento em que seu tio berrou "GAROTO!", Harry saiu vagarosamente da cama e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, parando para colocar o pedaço do espelho quebrado na mochila cheia de coisas que ele levaria consigo.

- Você demorou! - gritou Tio Válter quando Harry apareceu no topo da escadaria.

- Venha aqui embaixo agora. Quero falar com você!

Harry desceu as escadas, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Quando ele olhou na sala de estar lá estavam os três Dursleys. Eles estavam prontos para a partida; Tio Válter em uma velha e surrada jaqueta e Duda, o grande, louro e musculoso primo de Harry, em uma jaqueta de couro.

- Sim? - perguntou Harry.

- Sente-se! - disse Tio Valter. Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Por favor! - adicionou Tio Valter, se retraindo enquanto a palavra estava afiada em sua garganta.

Harry se sentou. Ele pensou saber o que estava por vir. Seu tio começou a andar pra lá e pra cá. Tia Petúnia e Duda seguiam seus movimentos com expressões ansiosas. Finalmente, enrugou sua grande cara púrpura, em sinal de concentração. Tio Valter parou em frente à Harry e começou a falar.

- Eu mudei de opinião - ele disse.

- Que surpresa - disse Harry.

- Não ouse usar esse tom - começou Tia Petúnia, numa voz aguda, mas Válter Dursley não deu importância.

- Tudo não passa de uma armadilha - disse Tio Válter, olhando fixamente para Harry, com seus pequeninos olhos de porquinho. - Eu decidi que não acredito em uma palavra disso tudo. Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, não vamos a lugar algum.

Harry olhou para seu tio e sentiu uma mistura de amargura e divertimento. Válter Dursley andou mudando de idéia todos os dias nas últimas quatro semanas, fazendo, desfazendo e refazendo as malas cada vez. O momento favorito de Harry foi aquele em que Tio Válter, sem perceber que Duda havia colocado seus halteres de musculação dentro, tentou colocar a mala no porta-malas do carro, mas caiu, soltando grunhidos de dor e praguejando muito.

- De acordo com o que você diz - Válter Dursley disse, agora parando com suas

idas e vindas pela sala - Nós, Petúnia, Duda e eu, estamos em perigo. Perigo de... de...

- Coisas 'da minha laia', certo? - disse Harry.

- Bom, eu não acredito - repetiu Tio Válter, parando na frente de Harry novamente. - Eu estive acordado a noite toda pensando, e acredito que seja uma trama para conseguir a casa!

- A casa? - repetiu Harry. - Que casa?

- _Essa _casa! - gritou Válter, a veia em sua fronte começando a pulsar. - _Nossa _casa! Os preços das casas estão nas alturas por aqui! Você nos quer fora do caminho, e então você fará essa sua coisa de hocus-pocus e antes de percebermos você colocará a casa em seu nome e...

- Você está fora de si? - perguntou Harry. - Uma trama para pegar esta casa? Você é realmente tão estúpido quanto parece?

- Não se atreva! - gritou Tia Petúnia, mas outra vez, Válter a acalmou: Desfeitas em relação a sua aparência não era nada, comparado ao mal que ele havia percebido.

- Pois caso você tenha esquecido - disse Harry, - Eu já tenho uma casa, que meu padrinho me deixou. Então, por que eu ia querer esta? Por todas as lembranças felizes?

Houve silêncio. Harry pensou ter impressionado seu tio com este argumento.

- Você alega... -disse Tio Valter, começando a andar novamente - que essa coisa de Lorde...

- Voldemort - disse Harry impacientemente, - e nós falamos sobre isso centenas de vezes. Isso não sou eu que digo, é fato. Dumbledore lhe disse no ano passado, e Kingsley, e o Sr. Weasley...

Válter Dursley arqueou seus cotovelos com raiva e Harry achou que seu tio estava tentando proteger-se das lembranças das visitas não-anunciadas de dois bruxos bastante crescidos, durante as férias de verão de Harry. A chegada de Kingsley Schakelbot e Arthur Weasley veio como o mais desagradável choque para os Dursleys. Harry teve que admitir que o Sr. Weasley havia uma vez demolido metade da sala de estar, então seu retorno não poderia ser esperado como um prazer para Tio Válter.

- Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley explicaram tudo também - Harry disse, sem piedade. - Quando eu fizer dezessete anos, o feitiço de proteção que me mantém a salvo vai se quebrar, e isso deixa vocês expostos tanto quanto eu. A Ordem tem certeza de que Voldemort virá até vocês, para torturá-los e descobrir onde eu estou, ou porque ele pensa que seqüestrando vocês eu tentaria resgatá-los.

Os olhos de Tio Válter encontraram os de Harry. Harry teve certeza de que nesse instante eles estavam imaginando a mesma coisa. Então Harry continuou:

- Você tem que se esconder e a Ordem quer ajudar. Eles ofereceram proteção séria, a melhor que existe!

Tio Válter não disse nada, mas continuou a caminhar pra cima e pra baixo. Lá fora o sol se abaixou sobre os telhados. O cortador de grama do vizinho estalou novamente.

- Eu pensei que houvesse um Ministério da Magia? - perguntou Valter abruptamente.

- Há. - disse Harry, surpreso.

- Então, por que eles não podem nos proteger? Parece-me que nós, vítimas inocentes, culpados de nada além de acolher um homem marcado, devemos nos qualificar para proteção governamental!

Harry riu, ele não podia se segurar. Era tão típico de seu tio colocar as esperanças em algum órgão governamental, mesmo dentro desse mundo que ele não gostava nem confiava.

- Você ouviu o que o Sr. Weasley e Kingsley disseram - , Harry respondeu. - Nós achamos que o ministério foi infiltrado!

Tio Válter caminhou até a lareira e voltou, respirando tão pausadamente que seu bigode preto ondulava sua face ainda púrpura de concentração.

- Tudo bem - ele disse, parando em frente à Harry outra vez. - Tudo bem, vamos dizer, que em razão dos argumentos, aceitemos essa proteção. Eu ainda não entendo por que não podemos ter aquele Kingsley!

Harry tentou com dificuldade não revirar os olhos. Esse assunto também já havia sido discutido uma dúzia de vezes.

- Como eu falei... - ele disse entre dentes cerrados - Kingsley está protegendo o trou... Quero dizer, o seu Primeiro Ministro.

- Exato... Ele é o melhor! - disse Tio Válter, apontando para a tela de TV vazia. Os Dursleys haviam visto Kingsley no noticiário, caminhando discretamente junto ao Primeiro Ministro dos Trouxas enquanto este visitava um hospital. Isto, e o fato de que Kingsley havia se tornado mestre em se vestir como um trouxa, sem mencionar certa entonação em sua profunda voz, fez com que os Dursley tratassem Kingsley como sem dúvida jamais trataram qualquer bruxo, mesmo que seja verdade que eles nunca o viram com seu brinco.

- Bom, ele está ocupado. - disse Harry. - Mas Héstia Jones e Dédalo Diggle são ótimos pro trabalho...

- Se ao menos tivéssemos visto os currículos deles.... - começou Tio Válter, mas Harry perdera a paciência. Levantando-se, ele avançou contra o tio, agora apontando para a TV ele mesmo.

- Aqueles acidentes não foram bem acidentes, as batidas e explosões e descarrilamentos e tudo mais que vêm aparecendo nas notícias. Pessoas estão desaparecendo e morrendo e ele está por trás disto! Voldemort! Eu venho falando e falando isso, ele mata trouxas por diversão! Mesmo as neblinas, que são causadas por dementadores, e se você não lembra o que eles são, pergunte ao seu filho!

As mãos de Duda rapidamente se moveram para proteger sua boca. Com o olhar de Harry e de seus pais sobre si, ele calmamente as abaixou e perguntou:

- Existem... Mais deles?

- Mais? - riu Harry. - Você quer dizer mais do que aqueles dois que nos atacaram? Mas é claro! Existem centenas, talvez milhares agora, levando-se em conta como eles espalham o medo e o desespero...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - interrompeu Valter Dursley. - Você tem razão...

- Eu espero que sim, - disse Harry. - Porque assim que eu fizer dezessete anos, todos eles, Comensais da Morte, Dementadores, talvez até os Inferi, que significa corpos mortos encantados por um bruxo das trevas, estarão livres para encontrar você e certamente vão te atacar. E se você se lembra a última vez que tentou ganhar de um bruxo, eu acho que você concordaria que precisa de ajuda.

Houve um breve silêncio no qual na distante lembrança de Hagrid esmagando uma porta de madeira pareceu atravessar os anos. Tia Petúnia estava olhando para Válter, Duda estava fitando Harry. Finalmente Tio Válter disse:

- Mas e quanto a meu trabalho? E quanto à escola de Duda? Eu não acho que essas coisas importem para um punhado de bruxos vagabundos...

- Você não entende? - disse Harry. - _Eles irão te torturar e matar como fizeram __aos meus pais!_

- Pai, - disse Duda em voz alta. - Pai... Eu vou com essas pessoas da Ordem...

- Duda, - disse Harry - pela primeira vez na sua vida, você está sendo racional...

Ele sabia que a batalha estava vencida. Se Duda estava amedrontado o suficiente para aceitar ajuda da Ordem, seus pais o acompanhariam. Não haveria questionamentos sobre serem separados das suas coisas. Harry checou o relógio de parede.

- Eles estarão aqui em cerca de cinco minutos, - ele disse, e quando nenhum dos Dursley respondeu, ele deixou a sala. A visão de se separar, provavelmente pra sempre, de sua tia, tio e primo era algo que ele podia contemplar alegremente, mas certamente havia algo estranho no ar. O que você diz a alguém após dezesseis anos de desgosto sólido?

De volta ao seu quarto, Harry tateou sem rumo com sua mochila, depois despejou algumas sementes para coruja aos arredores da gaiola de Edwiges. Elas caíram na parte de baixo, onde ela os ignorou.

- Nós vamos sair logo, - Harry disse a ela. - E então você poderá voar novamente.

A campainha tocou. Harry hesitou, então saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas. Era demais esperar que Héstia e Dédalo enfrentassem os Dursley sozinhos.

- Harry Potter! - gritou uma voz excitada, no momento em que Harry abriu a porta. Um pequeno homem de cartola estava lhe fazendo uma profunda reverência. - Uma honra, como sempre!

- Obrigado, Dédalo, - disse Harry, dirigindo um pequeno e embaraçado sorriso à Héstia, com seus cabelos negros. - É muito legal de sua parte fazer isso...Eles estão por aqui... Minha tia, meu tio e meu primo...

- Bom dia pra vocês, parentes do Harry Potter, - disse Dédalo, alegremente, adentrando a sala de estar. Os Dursley não pareceram felizes pelo parentesco; metade de Harry esperava outra mudança de opinião. Duda encolheu-se para perto de sua mãe, que estava ao lado dos bruxos.

"Eu vejo que vocês estão prontos. Excelente! O plano, como Harry explicou, é bem simples " disse Dédalo, puxando um imenso relógio de bolso fora de seu casaco e o examinando.

"Nós devemos partir antes de Harry. Devido ao perigo em usar mágica em sua casa, Harry ainda é menor de idade, poderia dar ao Ministério uma desculpa pra prendê-lo, nós devemos dirigir umas dez milhas ou mais, antes de desaparatar para um local seguro que nós escolhemos pra vocês. Você sabe dirigir, eu presumo?" ele perguntou ao Tio Válter, polidamente.

- Se eu sei...? É claro que eu sei dirigir! - disse Tio Válter.

- Muito bom da sua parte, senhor, muito bom. Eu pessoalmente ficaria confuso com todos aqueles botões e alavancas. - disse Dédalo. Ele estava com a impressão de que estava lisonjeando Tio Válter, e este estava visivelmente perdendo a confiança no plano a cada palavra que Dédalo dizia.

- Não sabe nem ao menos dirigir, - ele sussurrou seu bigode ondulando indignadamente, mas felizmente nem Dédalo ou Héstia o escutaram.

- Você, Harry - Dédalo continuou, - Você espera aqui por sua guarda. Houve uma pequena mudança nos planos.

- O que você quer dizer? -disse Harry na hora. - Eu pensei que Olho-Tonto viria e me levaria por aparatação?

- Não vai dar, - disse Héstia, - Olho-Tonto explicará!

Os Dursley, que estavam ouvindo tudo isso com olhares de preocupada incompreensão em suas faces, se assustaram quando uma voz alta gritou "_Apressem-se_!" Harry olhou na sala inteira antes de perceber que a voz vira do relógio de bolso de Dédalo.

- Bem certo, nós estamos com um horário bem apertado. - disse Dédalo, olhando em seu relógio e o colocando de volta em seu casaco. - Nós estamos tentando temporizar sua saída da casa com a desaparatação de sua família, Harry, além do que, o encanto se quebra no momento em que todos estiverem indo para locais seguros. - Ele se virou para os Dursley. - Então, todos prontos pra ir?

Ninguém respondeu. Tio Válter ainda estava fitando, pálido, o volume no bolso do casaco de Dédalo.

- Talvez nós devêssemos esperar no Hall, Dédalo. - murmurou Héstia. Ela claramente sentiu que seria falta de tato da parte deles ficar na sala enquanto Harry e os Dursley trocavam amorosos e possivelmente chorosos "adeus".

- Não há necessidade. - Harry disse, mas Tio Válter fez de qualquer explicação desnecessária dizendo alto:

- Bom, então isto é um adeus, garoto!

Ele levou seu braço direito à frente para apertar a mão de Harry, mas no momento final pareceu incapaz de fazê-lo, e meramente fechou seu punho e começou a balançá-lo pra frente e pra trás como um metrônomo.

- Pronto Dudinha? - perguntou Tia Petúnia, evitando olhar pra Harry. Duda não respondeu, mas permaneceu no lugar com sua boca meio aberta, lembrando a Harry um pouco do gigante Grope.

- Venha então. - disse Tio Válter. Ele já havia chegado à porta da sala de estar quando Duda murmurou:

- Eu não entendo...

- O que você não entende, querido? - perguntou Tia Petúnia. Duda apontou para Harry sua mão grande e parecida com um presunto

- Por que ele não está vindo com a gente?

Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia pararam onde estavam, fitando Duda como se ele tivesse dito que queria se tornar uma bailarina.

- O quê? - Tio Válter disse alto.

- Por que ele não está vindo também? - perguntou Duda.

-Bom, ele... Ele não quer! - disse Tio Valter, virando parar olhar Harry e adicionando, - Você não quer, quer?

- Nem um pouco. - disse Harry.

- Viu? - Tio Valter disse a Duda, - Agora venha, estamos indo!

Ele atravessou a sala. Eles ouviram a porta da frente abrir, mas Duda não se moveu após alguns pequenos passos. Petúnia parou também.

- O que foi agora? - rosnou tio Válter, reaparecendo na porta.

Parecia que Duda estava lutando com concepções muito difíceis para colocar em palavras. Após vários momentos de uma luta interna aparentemente dolorosa, ele disse:

- Mas pra onde ele está indo?

Tia Petúnia e Tio Válter olharam um pro outro. Estava claro que Duda os estava assustando. Héstia Jones quebrou o silêncio.

- Mas... Você com certeza sabe pra onde seu sobrinho está indo? - ela perguntou, parecendo confusa.

- Claro que sabemos. - disse Válter. - Ele está saindo com gente da sua laia, não está? Certo, Duda, vamos indo pro carro, você ouviu o homem, estamos com pressa.

Outra vez, Válter Dursley marchou o mais longe que pôde da porta da frente, mas Duda não o seguiu.

- Saindo com gente da _nossa _laia? - Héstia parecia ofendida. Harry já vira essa atitude antes. Bruxos e bruxas pareciam chocados com o fato de que os parentes mais próximos dele tinham pouco interesse no famoso Harry Potter.

- Está tudo bem, - Harry disse a ela - Não importa, mesmo!

- Não importa? - repetiu Héstia, sua voz aumentando gradativamente. - Essas pessoas não têm idéia do que você passou? Do perigo que você corre? A posição única em que você se encontra nos corações do movimento Anti-Voldemort?

- Ah... Não. - disse Harry. - Eles acham que eu sou uma perda de espaço, mas eu estou acostumado...

- Eu não acho que você seja uma perda de espaço!

Se Harry não tivesse visto os lábios de Duda mexerem, ele não teria acreditado. Ele fitou Duda por bastante tempo antes de aceitar que fora seu primo que havia dito aquilo. Duda estava vermelho. Harry estava embaraçado e chocado.

- Bem... Ah... Obrigado, Duda!

Outra vez Duda pareceu lutar contra seus pensamentos fortemente antes de dizer:

- Você salvou minha vida!

- Na verdade não. - disse Harry. - Era a sua alma que o dementador iria pegar...

Ele olhou curiosamente para seu primo. Eles não tiveram basicamente nenhum contato no último verão, ou depois, pois Harry voltou para a Rua dos Alfeneiros recentemente e ficou praticamente o tempo todo em seu quarto. Agora pareceu a Harry, em contrapartida, de que o copo de chá gelado em que ele encontrara não tinha sido uma brincadeira afinal... Apesar de meio tocado, ele estava aliviado de que Duda parecia ter acabado com sua habilidade de expressar seus sentimentos. Após abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes mais, Duda se rendeu a um silêncio escarlate.

Tia Petúnia caiu em lágrimas. Héstia Jones deu a ela um olhar aprovador que mudou para neutralidade quando Tia Petúnia correu e abraçou Duda ao invés de Harry.

- T-Tão... Doce... Dudinha... - ela suspirou em seu peito compacto. - Um...G-Garoto... T-Tão... Amável... d-dizendo... Obrigado...

- Mas ele não disse obrigado! - disse Héstia Jones indignada. - Ele apenas falou que não achava que Harry era um desperdício de espaço!

- Sim, mas vindo de Duda isso é quase um 'Eu te amo'. - disse Harry, dividido entre preocupação e uma vontade de rir enquanto Tia Petúnia se agarrava em Duda como se este tivesse acabado de salvar Harry de um prédio em chamas.

- Nós estamos indo ou não? - rosnou Tio Válter, reaparecendo outra vez na porta da sala de estar. - Eu pensei que tivéssemos um horário apertado!

- Sim, sim nós temos... - disse Dédalo, que estava assistindo a essas trocas com um ar de incredulidade e agora parecia se recompor. - Nós realmente precisamos partir… Harry...

Ele avançou e pegou na mão de Harry com ambas as mãos.

- ... boa sorte! Espero nos encontrarmos novamente! As esperanças do Mundo Bruxo estão sobre seus ombros!

- Ah... - disse Harry -...certo! Obrigado.

- Adeus, Harry! - disse Héstia também apertando sua mão. – Nossos pensamentos vão com você.

- Espero que tudo dê certo. - disse Harry dando uma olhadela para Tia Petúnia e Duda.

- Tenho certeza de que tudo isso acabará bem! - disse Diggle, balançando seu chapéu ao deixar a sala. Héstia o seguiu.

Duda gentilmente se desvencilhou das garras de sua mãe e caminhou até Harry que teve que reprimir um desejo de ameaçá-lo com magia. Então Duda estendeu sua grande e rosada mão.

- Caraca, Duda - disse Harry sob o olhar de censura de Tia Petúnia. - Os dementadores colocaram uma nova personalidade em você?

- Não sei - murmurou Duda. - Te vejo por aí, Harry!

- Sim... - disse Harry, apertando a mão de Duda e a balançando. - Talvez. Se cuida, Dudão!

Duda quase sorriu, então saiu da sala. Harry ouviu seus passos pesados saindo, e então uma porta de carro bateu. Tia Petúnia, cuja face estava enterrada em seu lenço, olhou em volta com o som. Ela não esperava ter ficado sozinha com Harry. Nojentamente guardando seu lenço em seu bolso, ela disse:

- Bem... Adeus. - E caminhou até a porta sem olhar pra ele.

- Adeus. - disse Harry.

Ela parou e olhou pra trás. Por um momento, Harry teve o sentimento estranho de que ela queria dizer algo a ele. Ela lhe deu um estranho e trêmulo olhar e pareceu interromper-se antes de dizer, mas então, com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, ela saiu à sala atrás de seu marido e de seu filho.


	4. Os Sete Potters

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Versão traduzida e revisada para o português por Armada Tradutora. Divulgação por Projeto Democratização da Leitura

**Atenção:** Essa é uma versão Slash de Relíquias da Morte. Eu apenas coloquei Draco no meio do Trio de Ouro, não mudou muita coisa. Provávelmente a sensação de _Deja Vu_ vai estar sempre te acompanhando, mas eu fiz essa Fic só pra saber como seria Draco no meio daquela confusão toda.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Os Sete Potters**

Harry correu de volta para seu quarto, chegando à janela no exato momento em que pudera ver o carro dos Dursley partindo. Era visível o chapéu de Dédalo entre tia petúnia e Duda no banco de trás. O carro virou à direita no fim da Rua dos Alfeneiros, suas janelas brilharam por um momento durante aquele pôr do Sol e então o carro já havia partido.

Harry pegou a gaiola de Edwiges, sua Firebolt e sua mochila, deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, e fez seu caminho de volta ao hall, onde ele deixou a gaiola, vassoura e mochila ao pé da escada. A luz estava se esvaindo mais rapidamente agora, o hall cheio de sombras na luz do anoitecer. Houve o estranho sentimento de estar parado ali no silêncio e saber que ele estava para deixar a casa pela última vez. Há muito, quando ele era deixado para trás sozinho enquanto os Dursleys saiam para se divertir, as horas de solidão eram raras. Parando somente para comer algo bom da frigideira, ele corria para cima para jogar no computador de Duda ou assistir TV. Ele teve um súbito momento de felicidade ao lembrar desses tempos. Era como lembrar de um irmão mais novo que ele havia perdido.

- Você não quer dar uma última olhada neste lugar? - Ele perguntou a Edwiges, que permanecia com a cabeça embaixo da asa. - Quero dizer, olhe só para essa entrada. Que memórias... Duda vomitou aqui depois que o salvei dos dementadores... Acabou que ele foi grato depois de tudo, você pode acreditar?... E no último verão, Dumbledore veio através da porta da frente...

Harry perdeu a linha de seus pensamentos por um instante e Edwiges não fez nada para ajudá-lo, e sim continuou com sua cabeça embaixo de sua asa. Harry voltou suas costas para a porta da frente.

- E bem aqui embaixo – Harry abriu a porta embaixo das escadas – era onde eu costumava dormir! Você nunca me conheceu nessa época – Droga, isto é pequeno, eu tinha me esquecido...

Harry olhou em volta os sapatos e sombrinhas empilhados, lembrando de como ele costumava acordar todas as manhãs, olhando para cima por dentro da escadaria, a qual freqüentemente abrigava uma ou duas aranhas. Aqueles haviam sido os seus dias antes dele saber qualquer coisa sobre sua verdadeira identidade; antes dele descobrir como seus pais haviam sido mortos ou porque coisas estranhas sempre aconteciam à sua volta. Mas Harry ainda conseguia lembrar dos sonhos que o perturbavam, até mesmo naquela época; sonhos confusos envolvendo raios verdes, e – uma vez Tio Válter quase bateu o carro quando Harry contou – uma moto voadora.

Houve um repentino e ensurdecedor barulho vindo de algum lugar por perto. Harry levantou-se bruscamente e bateu sua cabeça no topo da porta. Parando apenas para utilizar alguns dos seletos palavrões de Tio Válter, ele voltou para a cozinha, enfiando a cabeça para fora da janela que dava para o jardim.

A escuridão parecia estar se agitando, o ar estava trêmulo. Então, uma a uma, figuras começaram a passar levemente à medida que suas magias de desilusionamento se extinguiam. Dominando a cena estava Hagrid, usando um capacete e óculos de proteção, sentado em uma enorme motocicleta com um carrinho preto apegado a si. Em toda a sua volta, outras pessoas estavam desmontando de suas vassouras, e, em dois casos, cavalos esqueléticos pretos com asas.

Abrindo de mau jeito a porta dos fundos, Harry correu até o meio deles. Houve um choro geral de cumprimento, enquanto Hermione jogava seus braços em volta dele, Rony deu um tapinha em suas costas e Hagrid disse:

- Tudo certo Harry? Pronto para irmos?

- Com certeza – respondeu, incluindo todos em um grande sorriso, parou para analisar um rosto: Draco Malfoy. - Mas eu não estava esperando tanta gente – falou fitando este ultimo.

- Mudança de planos. - disse Olho-Tonto, que estava segurando dois enormes sacos cheios, e o qual o olho girava rapidamente, alternando entre Harry, a casa, o jardim e o céu. - Vamos para um lugar coberto antes de falar disso com você.

Harry guiou-os para a cozinha onde, rindo e batendo papo, eles sentaram dividindo-se entre cadeiras, sobre as brilhantes superfícies de Tia Petúnia, ou recostaram-se contra seus impecáveis aparelhos. Rony, alto e magro; Hermione, seus cheios cabelos presos para trás em uma longa trança; Fred e George, sorrindo idênticos; Gui, mal cicatrizado e com cabelos longos; Sr. Weasley, de rosto bondoso, careca, seus óculos um pouco tortos; Olho-tonto, marcado por batalhas, com uma perna, seu olho mágico azul claro girando em sua órbita; Tonks, cujo cabelo estava em sua cor favorita de rosa claro; Lupin, mais grisalho e enrugado; Fleur, esguia e bonita, com seu longo cabelo loiro prateado; Kingsley, careca, negro, de ombros largos; Hagrid, seus cabelos e barba selvagens, estava curvado para evitar bater a cabeça no teto; e Draco Malfoy, cabisbaixo, ainda elegante, mas desprovido de prepotência. O coração de Harry pareceu crescer e se iluminar ao vê-los; gostava de quase todos, e estava intrigado com o fato de Draco Malfoy está ali junto com a Ordem.

Harry já soubera por Rony e Hermione que Malfoy estava hospedado n'A Toca, mas que não falava com ninguém fora os dois, e raramente saia do quarto de Rony, onde estava instalado. Harry ainda não sabia o que sentia sobre isso, afinal Malfoy foi o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore, e apesar de não ter matado o Diretor foi por sua causa que Hogwarts havia sido atacada. Harry achava que Malfoy estava se arrependendo de tudo que tinha feito, mas não podia esquecer do que o rapaz causara.

- Kingsley, pensei que você estava cuidando do Primeiro Ministro - ele disse do outro lado da sala.

- Ele pode se virar sem mim por uma noite - disse Kingsley - Você é mais importante.

- Harry, adivinhe? - Disse Tonks de seu lugar no alto da máquina de lavar, e ela mostrou a ele sua mão esquerda, um anel se encontrava lá.

- Vocês se casaram? - Harry gritou, olhando de Lupin para ela.

- Ok, ok, nós teremos tempo para uma conversa agradável depois - Disse Moody, e o silêncio reinou sobre a cozinha. Moody pôs seus sacos a seus pés e se voltou para Harry. - Assim como Dédalo provavelmente lhe contou, nós abandonamos o plano A. Thicknesse se foi, o que nos traz um grande problema. Segundo problema, você é menor de idade, o que significa que você ainda tem o Rastro sobre você.

- Eu não...

- O Rastro, o Rastro! - disse Olho-tonto impacientemente. - O encanto que detecta atividades mágicas praticadas por menores, o jeito do Ministério encontrar menores infratores! Se você, ou qualquer um aqui, utilizar uma magia para transportar você, Thicknesse irá saber disso, e junto com ele os Comensais da Morte. Nós não podemos esperar o Rastro ser quebrado, porque no momento em que você atingir a maior idade, você perderá toda a proteção que sua mãe lhe deu. Resumindo: Thicknesse pensa que o encurralou.

Harry não pode fazer nada além de concordar com o desconhecido Thicknesse.

- Então o que faremos?

- Iremos usar o único método que nos restou, o único método que o Rastro não pode detectar, pois não dependemos de magia para utilizá-lo: Vassouras, Testrálios, e a moto de Hagrid.

Harry podia ver defeitos naquele plano, contudo, ele segurou sua língua para dar a Olho-Tonto a chance de continuar:

- Agora, o feitiço de sua mãe somente irá quebrar sobre duas condições: quando você atingir a idade, ou... - Moody gesticulou ao redor da impecável cozinha - Você não mais chame este lugar de casa. Você, sua tia e seu tio terão os caminhos separados esta noite, em total entendimento que jamais verão um ao outro novamente, certo?

Harry concordou.

- Então dessa vez, não haverá volta, e o encanto se quebrará assim que você sair do raio de visão. Nós escolhemos quebrá-la mais cedo, pois a única alternativa é esperar por Você-Sabe-Quem vir e te matar quando completar dezessete anos.

- O que nós temos ao nosso favor é que Você-Sabe-Quem não sabe que estamos te transportando esta noite. Nós deixamos escapar uma falsa pista para o Ministério: Eles acham que você não sairá até que o encanto seja desfeito. Contudo, estamos lidando com Você-Sabe-Quem, então nós não podemos contar com que ele realmente saiba a data errada. Ele provavelmente tem os Comensais Da Morte patrulhando os céus em toda essa área, por prevenção. Então, nós providenciamos para uma dúzia de casas diferentes toda a proteção que poderíamos. Todas elas parecem possíveis lugares os quais usaríamos para te esconder, todas tem alguma ligação com a Ordem; minha casa, a casa de Kingsley, a casa da Tia Muriel de Molly, você pegou a idéia?

- Sim. - Disse Harry, não totalmente confiante, pois ele ainda podia ver um grande buraco naquele plano.

- Nós iremos para a casa dos pais da Tonks. Uma vez que é a casa mais preparada para nos receber e devido aos encantamentos de proteção que lá jogamos, você poderá utilizar uma chave de portal até A Toca. Perguntas?

- Hum... Sim. - Disse Harry. - Talvez eles não saibam qual das doze protegidas casas eu estou indo primeiro, porém não ficará óbvio? – contou rapidamente – quatorze de nós indo em direção a casa dos pais de Tonks?

- Ah! - disse Moody - Eu me esqueci de dizer o ponto-chave. Quatorze de nós não estarão voando para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Irão haver sete Harry Potter's voando através dos céus hoje à noite, cada um deles com um companheiro, cada par indo para uma casa diferente.

De dentro de sua capa, Moody agora retirou uma garrafa cheia do que parecia lama. Não havia motivos para ele dizer qualquer outra palavra; Harry havia entendido todo o plano imediatamente.

- Não! - Ele disse de forma audível, sua voz ecoando pela cozinha - Nem pensar!

- Eu disse a eles que você reagiria dessa forma. - disse Hermione.

- Se vocês pensam que eu deixarei seis pessoas se arriscarem dessa forma...

- Não é a primeira vez para nenhum de nós - disse Rony.

- Dessa vez é diferente, fingindo ser eu...

- Bem, nenhum de nós deseja isso Harry. - Disse Fred. - Imagina se algo dá errado e ficamos pra sempre com a cara com a testa partida.

Harry não riu.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso sem minha cooperação, vocês precisam de mim para lhes dar algum cabelo.

- Exatamente, não tem como nós continuarmos com o plano sem você cooperar. - disse Jorge.

- Sim! Treze de nós contra um cara que não pode usar magia; nós não temos a menor chance. - disse Fred.

- Engraçado. - disse Harry - Muito engraçado.

- Todos aqui são maiores de idade, Potter, e estão todos dispostos a se arriscar.

Draco deu de ombros e fez careta; O Olho mágico de Moody logo o fitou.

- Não vamos mais discutir. O tempo está passando. Eu quero um pouco de teu cabelo, garoto, agora!

- Mas isso é ruim, não há necessidade...

- "Não há necessidade"? - enfatizou Moody. - Com Você-Sabe-Quem lá fora e metade do Ministério do lado dele? Potter, se tivermos sorte, ele terá engolido a falsa pista e estará planejando te pegar somente em seu aniversário, mas ele provavelmente tem um ou dois Comensais te vigiando, é o que eu faria. Eles podem não ser capazes de lhe pegar ou à esta casa enquanto o encantamento de sua mãe ainda existe, mas é só ele se quebrar e eles terão posse desse lugar. Nossa única chance é usar estes chamarizes. Até mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem não pode se dividir em sete.

Harry encontrou o olhar de Hermione e o desviou logo após.

- Então, Potter. Um pouco de teu cabelo, por favor.

Harry olhou para Rony de relance, este sinalizou um "Apenas o faça".

- Agora. - irritou-se Moody.

Com todos o observando, Harry estendeu sua mão até sua cabeça, agarrou um punhado de cabelo, e puxou.

- Ótimo. - disse Moody, pegando o vidro de poção. - Logo aqui, por favor. Harry jogou o cabelo no líquido lamacento. No momento em que houve contato em sua superfície, a poção começou a se modificar e então tornou-se, por fim, um claro dourado brilhante.

- Aaah, você parece muito mais apetitoso do que Crabbe e Goyle, Harry. - Disse Hermione, antes de focar as sobrancelhas levantadas de Rony, corando levemente ela disse.- Ah, você entendeu o que quis dizer, a poção de Goyle parecia merda.

- Certo então. Falsos Potter's, alinhem-se aqui, por favor. - disse Moody. Malfoy, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Fleur se alinharam em frente a impecável pia de Tia Petúnia.

- Como eu já lhes disse, qualquer Comensal da Morte que encontrarmos terá a intenção de capturar Potter, não matá-lo. Dumbledore sempre dizia que Você-sabe-quem desejaria matá-lo pessoalmente. Os protetores são aqueles que mais tem o que temer; os Comensais da Morte não hesitarão em matá-los.

Ninguém parecia querer reagir aquelas palavras, Moody já estava pegando meia dúzia de copos de dentro de sua capa, os quais ele distribuiu, antes pondo um pouco de Poção Polissuco em cada um.

- Todos juntos, agora...

Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Fleur e Draco beberam. Todos eles engasgaram e fizeram caretas de nojo à medida que a poção atravessava suas gargantas. Na mesma hora, suas expressões começaram a borbulhar e distorcer como cera quente. Hermione e Draco davam chutes para cima; Rony, Fred e Jorge estava tremendo, seus cabelos estavam escurecendo, os de Hermione e Fleur pareciam estar voltando para dentro da cabeça..

Moody, um tanto despreocupado, estava agora afrouxando os nós dos largos sacos que ele havia trazido consigo. Quando ele endireitou-se, havia seis Harry Potter's engasgando e cuspindo à sua frente. Fred e Jorge voltaram-se um para o outro e disseram ao mesmo tempo - Uau, estamos idênticos!

- Eu não sei, todavia. Penso que continuo um pouco mais bonito. – Disse Fred examinando seu reflexo.

- Ah. - disse Fleur, checando a si mesma na porta do microondas. - Gui, não me olhe, estou terrível!

- Aqueles os quais as roupas estão um pouco largas, eu tenho menores aqui – disse Moody, indicando o primeiro saco, - e vice versa. Não esqueçam os óculos, há seis pares no bolso lateral. E quando estiverem vestidos, há bagagem no outro saco.

O Harry verdadeiro pensou que aquilo era a coisa mais estranha que ele já havia visto, e ele já havia visto coisas extremamente estranhas. Ele observou como suas seis cópias vasculharam os sacos, procurando as roupas, pondo óculos. Ele teve vontade de pedir a eles para demonstrarem um pouco mais de respeito pela sua privacidade a medida que eles começaram a trocar de roupas, tirando-as sem vergonha, claramente mais tranqüilos de estarem mostrando o corpo de Harry do que se estivessem com seus próprios corpos.

- Eu sabia que Gina estava mentindo sobre aquela tatuagem, - disse Rony, olhando para baixo para seu peito nu.

- Harry, sua visão é realmente terrível - disse Hermione, enquanto colocava seus óculos.

Uma vez vestidos, os falsos Harry's pegaram suas bagagens e gaiolas de corujas, cada uma contendo uma coruja branca empalhada, vindas do segundo saco.

- Ótimo. - disse Moody, quando o sétimo Harry terminara de se vestir, e aguardava com a bagagem pronta. Os Harry's encararam-no. - Os pares serão estes: Draco viajará comigo, de vassoura...

- Por que eu estou com você? – Grunhiu o Harry mais perto da porta dos fundos.

- Porque você é um dos que precisa ser vigiado, - Rosnou Moody, e Draco não saiu da mira de seu olho mágico. - Arthur e Fred...

- Eu sou Jorge, - disse o gêmeo para o qual Moody estava apontando. -Vocês não podem parar de nos confundir nem quando somos Harry?

- Desculpa, Jorge.

- Só estou te enchendo, na verdade sou o Fred.

- Chega de brincadeiras!. - enraiveceu-se Moody - O outro - Jorge ou Fred ou qualquer um que seja - você esta com Remo. Senhorita Delacour...

- Levarei Fleur em um Testrálio, - disse Gui. - Ela não é muito fã de vassouras.

Fleur caminhou para o lado dele, lançando-lhe um olhar brilhoso e submisso e Harry desejou com todo seu coração que ele nunca mais aparece no rosto dele de novo.

- Senhorita Granger com Kingsley, também de Testrálios.

Hermione pareceu tranqüilizada ao responder o sorriso de Kingsley; Harry sabia que Hermione também não era muito íntima de vassouras.

- O que deixa você e eu, Rony! - disse Tonks, empolgada, derrubando uma caneca enquanto acenava para ele.

Rony não parecia tão satisfeito quanto Hermione.

- E você está comigo, Harry. Tudo certo? - disse Hagrid, parecendo um pouco ansioso. - Nós estaremos na moto, pois vassouras e Testrálios não suportam meu peso, entende. E você não cabe no assento comigo junto, todavia, então você irá no carrinho lateral.

- Está ótimo. - disse Harry, não totalmente certo disso.

- Nós achamos que os Comensais da Morte estarão esperando que você esteja em uma vassoura, - disse Moody, que pareceu adivinhar como Harry se sentia. - Snape teve muito tempo para dizer a eles tudo que ele nunca disse antes, então caso sejamos perseguidos por qualquer Comensal, estamos crentes que ele irá escolher um dos Potter's que está em uma vassoura. Tudo bem, então. - Ele continuou carregando o saco com as roupas dos falsos Potter's e caminhou para a porta, - Três minutos pra gente sair. Não tranque a porta de trás, isso não manterá os Comensais da Morte fora quando eles vierem. - Vamos.

Harry se apressou, pegou suas bagagens, Firebolt e a gaiola de Edwiges no escuro jardim. Por todos os lados, vassouras estavam levantando vôo. Hermione já havia recebido ajuda de Kingsley para subir no grande Testrálio negro. Fleur subira no outro com Gui. Hagrid estava parado, pronto para partir ao lado de sua moto, óculos postos.

- É essa? É essa a moto de Sirius?

- Ela mesma. - disse Hagrid sorrindo para Harry - Na última vez que esteve nela, Harry, você cabia na minha mão.

Harry não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco humilhado à medida que entrava dentro do carrinho lateral. O carrinho o colocava alguns centímetros abaixo de todos; Rony riu ao vê-lo sentado no carrinho como uma criança. Ele colocou sua mochila e a vassoura debaixo dos pés e enfiou a gaiola de Edwiges entre suas pernas. Era extremamente desconfortável.

- Arthur deu uma "turbinada" - disse Hagrid, não percebendo o desconforto de Harry. Ele se posicionou na moto, que fez alguns barulhos e afundou alguns centímetros no chão. - Tem alguns truques aqui no guidom. Aquele foi idéia minha.

Ele apontou um dedo grosso para um botão roxo perto do acelerador.

- Por favor, tenha cuidado Hagrid - disse Sr. Weasley, que agora estava do lado deles, segurando sua vassoura. - Eu ainda não tenho certeza se é aconselhável usá-lo a não ser em emergências.

- Tudo bem então - disse Moody - Todos prontos, por favor; quero que nós todos saiamos no mesmo exato momento ou todo o propósito da distração será perdido.

Todos montaram suas vassouras.

- Segura firme agora, Rony. – disse Tonks, e Harry viu Rony lançar um olhar furtivo e culpado a Lupin antes de por suas mãos na cintura dela. Hagrid ligou a motocicleta. Ela rugiu como um dragão, e o carrinho lateral começou a vibrar.

- Boa sorte, para todos. - Gritou Moody. - Vejo vocês todos em uma hora na Toca. No três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!

Houve um grande rugido de moto, e Harry sentiu o carrinho lateral dando uma boa arrancada. Ele estava cortando o ar rapidamente, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas levemente, seus cabelos ventavam para fora de seu rosto. Em volta dele, vassouras levantavam vôo também; a longa calda negra de um Testrálio passou por ele. Suas pernas, apertadas dentro do carrinho lateral devido à gaiola de Edwiges e sua mochila, já doíam e começavam a ficar dormentes. Tão grande era seu desconforto que ele quase esqueceu de dar uma última olhada no número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros; no momento em que ele olhou pela beirada do carrinho lateral, ele não podia mais dizer qual era. Cada vez mais altos, eles adentraram o céu.

E então, de lugar nenhum, do nada, eles estavam cercados. Pelo menos trinta figuras encapuzadas, voando, formaram um grande circulo em volta deles, no qual os membros da Ordem subiam, sem saber...

Gritos, raios de luz verde por todos os lados: Hagrid de um grito e a moto abaixou. Harry perdeu a noção de onde estavam: luzes acima, gritos a volta, ele agarrou o carro lateral pra valer.A gaiola de Edwiges, a Firebolt, e sua mochila escorregaram embaixo dos pés dele...

- Não. EDWIGES!

A vassoura caiu pra terra, mas ele conseguiu agarrar a ponta da mochila e o topo da gaiola enquanto a moto subia novamente. Um segundo de alívio, e então outro raio de luz verde. A coruja guinchou e caiu no chão da gaiola.

- Não... NÃO!

A motocicleta foi à toda velocidade para frente; Harry vislumbrou Comensais da Morte encapuzados espalhando-se à medida que Hagrid disparou através do circulo.

- Edwiges!... Edwiges!

Mas a coruja permaneceu imóvel e patética como um brinquedo no chão de sua gaiola. Ele não podia aceitar, e seu terror pelos outros foi primordial. Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu uma massa de gente se movendo, feixes de luz verde, dois pares de pessoas em vassouras se afastando, mas ele não podia dizer quem eram...

- Hagrid, nós temos que voltar, nós temos que voltar! - ele gritou em meio ao barulho de feitiços e ao rugir da motocicleta, puxando sua varinha, colocando a gaiola de Edwiges no chão, se recusando a acreditar que ela havia morrido. - Hagrid, VOLTE!

- O meu trabalho é levá-lo lá a salvo, Harry! - berrou Hagrid.

- Pare! PARE! - Harry gritou, porém quando olhou para trás novamente, dois jatos de luz verde passaram por pouco de sua orelha. Quatro comensais da morte tinham deixado o círculo e estavam a persegui-los, mirando nas largas costas de Hagrid. Hagrid desviou-se, porém os Comensais estavam na cola da moto; mais jatos, e Harry teve que se enfiar no carrinho lateral para evitá-los. Esgueirando-se ele gritou, "Estupefaça!" e um raio saiu de sua varinha, criando um vão entre os quatro Comensais da Morte à medida que eles desviavam.

- Segure-se Harry, essa é pra eles! - gritou Hagrid, e Harry olhou justo na hora que Hagrid esmurrou um espesso dedo em um botão verde próximo ao medidor de combustível.

Uma parede, uma sólida parede, surgiu pelo exaustor. Esticando seu pescoço, Harry a viu expandir-se no meio do ar. Três Comensais desviaram-se bruscamente e a evitaram, mas o quarto não teve tanta sorte; ele desapareceu de vista e então caiu como um pedregulho por trás, sua vassoura quebrou em pedacinhos. Um de seus companheiros diminuiu para salvá-lo, mas ele e a parede voadora foram engolidos pela escuridão à medida que Hagrid retomou o controle da moto e acelerou.

Mais maldições passaram pela cabeça de Harry vindos dos dois Comensais restantes; eles estavam mirando em Hagrid. Harry reagiu com feitiços estuporantes: Vermelho e verde colidiram no meio do ar, em um espetáculo de faíscas multicoloridas, e Harry lembrou-se um pouco de fogos de artifício, e então dos Trouxas abaixo os quais não tinham idéia do que ocorria.

- Aqui vamos nós de novo. Harry, segure-se! - gritou Hagrid, e ele pressionou um segundo botão. Desta vez uma grande teia saiu do exaustor, mas os Comensais Da Morte estavam preparados para isso. Não somente desviaram, mas o companheiro que havia voltado para salvar o amigo inconsciente voltara. Ele surgiu repentinamente da escuridão e agora três deles estavam perseguindo a motocicleta, todos soltando feitiços.

- Agora vai, Harry, segura firme! - gritou Hagrid, e Harry o viu meter toda a mão em um botão roxo ao lado do medidor de velocidade.

Com um inconfundível barulho, chamas de dragão saíram do exaustor, branco-azul quentes, e a motocicleta atingiu a velocidade de uma bala com o som de metal desvencilhando. Harry viu os Comensais da Morte desviarem bruscamente para evitar a chama mortal, e ao mesmo tempo sentiu o carrinho lateral se balançar sinistramente. Suas conexões metálicas com a moto haviam lascado com a força da aceleração.

- Tá tudo bem, Harry - berrou Hagrid, agora com o corpo muito para trás devido a velocidade; ninguém estava conduzindo agora e o carrinho lateral começou a girar violentamente.

- Esta tudo sobre controle Harry, não se preocupe! - Hagrid gritou, e de dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta ele puxou sua sombrinha rosa e florida.

- Hagrid! Não! Deixa que eu faço!

- REPARO!

Houve um barulho ensurdecedor e o carrinho lateral desvencilhou-se da moto completamente; Harry voou para frente, impulsionado pelo ímpeto do vôo da moto, então o carrinho lateral começou a perder altura. Desesperado, Harry apontou sua varinha para o carrinho lateral e gritou:

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

O carrinho levitou, desestabilizado, mas ao menos continuava no ar. Ele teve alguns segundos, porém, novos feitiços passaram por ele: Os três Comensais da Morte estavam se aproximando.

- Estou indo, Harry! Hagrid berrou do meio da escuridão, mas Harry pôde sentir o carrinho começar a desabar novamente: agachando-se o máximo que conseguira, ele apontou para o meio das figuras na escuridão e gritou "Impedimenta"!

O feitiço atingiu o Comensal do meio bem no peito: Por um momento, o homem estava absurdamente perdido ao bater em uma barreira invisível. Um de seus companheiros quase bateu com ele.

Então o carrinho começou a cair para valer, e o Comensal restante lançou um feitiço muito próximo a Harry que ele teve que se abaixar bruscamente, batendo um dente na beira do assento.

- Estou indo Harry, estou indo!

Uma grande mão pegou as vestes de Harry e o puxou para fora do carrinho; Harry pegou sua mochila enquanto foi puxado para o assento na motocicleta. Enquanto eles subiam, fora do alcance dos dois comensais restantes, Harry cuspiu o sangue para fora de sua boca, apontou sua varinha para o carrinho caindo e gritou, _"Confringo!" _

Ele sentiu uma péssima ponta de culpa por Edwiges; o Comensal da Morte mais próximo fora jogado para fora de sua vassoura e caiu; seu companheiro voltou e desapareceu.

- Harry, Eu sinto muito, sinto muito. - Gemeu Hagrid - Eu não deveria ter tentado reparar o carrinho eu mesmo, eu não sei fazer nada...

- Isso não é um problema agora, só continue voando! - Harry gritou de volta, avistando mais dois Comensais que emergiram da escuridão, se aproximando.

À medida que os feitiços iam passando por eles, Hagrid desviava. Harry sabia que Hagrid não ousaria usar o 'botão do fogo do dragão' novamente, com Harry espremido ali,de forma tão insegura. Harry mandou feitiço depois de feitiço de volta contra seus perseguidores, mal os segurando. Ele mandou outro feitiço Impedimenta. O Comensal mais próximo desviou-se bruscamente e seu capuz caiu, e pela luz vermelha do feitiço Harry pôde reconhecê-lo: Stanislau Shunpike...

- _Expeliarmus!_ - Harry gritou.

- É ele, é ele, é o verdadeiro!

O grito do Comensal chegou a Harry mesmo com todo o barulho da moto: No outro momento, ambos os perseguidores ficaram para trás e desapareceram de vista.

- Harry, o que houve? - berrou Hagrid. - Para onde eles foram?

- Eu não sei!

Mas Harry estava com medo. O Comensal encapuzado havia gritado "É o verdadeiro!". Como ele sabia? Ele olhou fixamente em volta para a escuridão e sentiu a ameaça. Onde eles estavam?

Ele subiu com dificuldade no assento para olhar para frente e se agarrou nas costas de Hagrid.

- Hagrid, faz a coisa do fogo do dragão de novo, vamos embora logo!

- Segura firme então Harry!

Houve novamente um barulho inconfundível e a chama branca e quente saiu pelo exaustor. Harry sentiu ele mesmo voltando para trás do pequeno assento, Hagrid afundou para trás também, mal mantendo o controle da motocicleta.

- Eu acho que eles nos perderam Harry, eu acho mesmo! - gritou Hagrid.

Mas Harry não estava convencido. O medo corria por ele quando ele olhava da direita para esquerda a procura de perseguidores... Por que eles haviam ficado para trás? Um deles ainda possuía uma varinha...é ele... é o verdadeiro ... eles disseram isso depois da tentativa de Harry de desarmar Lalau...

- Estamos quase lá Harry, quase lá! - disse Hagrid.

Harry sentiu a moto baixar um pouco, apesar das luzes abaixo ainda parecerem estrelas remotas.

Então a cicatriz em sua testa queimou como fogo. Um Comensal da Morte apareceu em cada lado da bicicleta, duas maldições da morte erraram Harry por milímetros. E então Harry o viu. Voldemort estava voando como fumaça no vento, sem vassoura ou Trestálio para segurá-lo, sua cara de cobra brilhando na escuridão, seus dedos brancos segurando sua varinha novamente.

Hagrid foi com a moto para um repentino mergulho. Esgueirando-se, Harry mandou uma série de feitiços contra a escuridão. Ele viu um corpo passar por ele e soube que tinha atingido algum deles, mas então ele ouviu um barulho e viu fagulhas saírem do motor; a motocicleta pirou no ar, completamente fora de controle...

Jatos de luz verde passaram por eles de novo. Harry não fazia idéia do que era cima, ou o que era baixo. Sua cicatriz continuava a queimar; ele esperava morrer a qualquer segundo. Uma figura encapuzada em uma vassoura estava logo à sua frente, ele a viu levantar seu braço.

-NÃO!

Com um grito de fúria, Hagrid jogou-se de dentro da moto até o Comensal; para seu horror, Harry viu ambos caindo, seus pesos combinados eram muito para a vassoura...

Mal segurando-se a motocicleta com seus joelhos, Harry ouviu Voldemort gritar:

- Meu!

Estava acabado. Ele não podia ver ou ouvir onde Voldemort estava; ele vislumbrou outro Comensal da Morte voando e ouviu:

- _Avada..._

Assim como a cicatriz de Harry forçou seus olhos a se fechar, sua varinha agiu por conta própria. Ele sentiu ela empunhada em sua mão como um imã, viu um esguicho de fogo dourado através dos seus olhos semi-abertos, ouviu um 'crack' e um grito de fúria. O Comensal restante berrou. Voldemort gritou.

- Não!

De alguma forma, Harry achou o botão do fogo de dragão. Ele o apertou com sua outra mão e a moto lançou mais fogo no ar.

- Hagrid!

Harry chamou, segurando-se na moto.

- Hagrid. Accio Hagrid!

A moto aumentou a velocidade, puxada diretamente para a terra. Cara a cara com o guidão da moto, Harry não via mais nada a não ser as distantes luzes cada vez mais perto. Ele ia bater e não havia nada que ele podia fazer. Atrás dele pôde ouvir outro grito.

- Sua varinha, Selwyn, dê-me sua varinha!

Ele sentiu Voldemort antes de vê-lo. Olhando para os lados, ele visualizou os olhos vermelhos e tinha certeza que seriam a última coisa que ele veria. Voldemort estava se preparando para atacá-lo mais uma vez.

No entanto, Voldemort sumiu. Harry olhou para baixo e viu Hagrid jogado no chão embaixo dele. Ele puxou forte o guidão da moto para evitar bater em Hagrid, tateou atrás do freio, mas com um barulho estrondoso, o chão tremia, ele caiu direto em um poço de lama.

* * *

Gente fiquei tão feliz com os comentários de vocês **:)** tava super desanimado pra escrever (ou mudar o roteiro da JK) mas quando li o que vocês falaram, foi como uma injeção de animo, Muito obrigado por estarem acompanhando e como eu venho repetindo sempre só to mudando algumas partes da história para que Draco se encaixe no trio. Obrigado pelo apoio **^^'**


	5. Guerreiro Caído

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Versão traduzida e revisada para o português por Armada Tradutora. Divulgação por Projeto Democratização da Leitura

**Atenção:** Essa é uma versão Slash de Relíquias da Morte. Eu apenas coloquei Draco no meio do Trio de Ouro, não mudou muita coisa. Provávelmente a sensação de _Deja Vu_ vai estar sempre te acompanhando, mas eu fiz essa Fic só pra saber como seria Draco no meio daquela confusão toda.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Guerreiro Caído**

- Hagrid? - Harry esforçou-se para se levantar dos restos de metal e couro que o encobriam, suas mãos afundando em centímetros de água enlameada quando tentou se levantar. Ele não podia entender onde Voldemort tinha ido e esperava que ele emergisse da escuridão a qualquer instante. Algo quente e úmido estava escorrendo pelo seu queixo abaixo e pela sua testa. Ele rastejou para fora da lagoa e tropeçou em uma massa gigante e escura, que era Hagrid.

- Hagrid? Hagrid, fale comigo. - Mas a grande massa não se mexeu.

- Quem está ai? É Potter? Você é Harry Potter?

Harry não conseguiu distinguir a voz do homem. Então uma mulher gritou:

- Eles bateram, Ted! Bateram no jardim!

A cabeça de Harry estava girando. "Hagrid" ele repetiu estupidamente, e seu joelhos cederam.

A próxima coisa que ele soube foi de estar recostando em coisas como almofadas, com a terrível sensação de queima em suas costelas e seu braço direito. Seu dente perdido havia crescido. A cicatriz em sua testa ainda latejava.

- Hagrid?

Ele abriu seus olhos e viu que estava deitado em um sofá não familiar em uma simples sala de estar. Sua mochila estava no chão um pouco distante, úmida e lamacenta. Um homem com cabelo justo e um grande inchaço no rosto estava olhando para Harry ansiosamente.

- Hagrid está bem, filho - disse o homem - A mulher está cuidando dele. Como você se sente? Tem algo mais quebrado? Eu curei suas costelas, seu dente e braço, por falar nisso, Ted Tonks, pai da Ninfadora.

Harry levantou-se rapidamente: algo estralou, ele se sentiu enfermo e tonto.

- Voldemort...

- Não se preocupe agora. - disse o homem pondo a mão no ombro de Harry e o empurrando de volta para as almofadas. - Aquilo foi uma batida cruel! De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu? Deu algo errado com a moto? Arthur Weasley de novo, ele e aquela adoração por trouxas dele?

- Não. - disse Harry com a cicatriz pulsando como um ferimento aberto. - Os Comensais da Morte nos encontraram. Nós fomos perseguidos.

- Comensais da Morte? - Disse Ted bruscamente. - Do que você está falando? Comensais da morte? Eu pensei que eles não soubessem que você seria transportado hoje.

- Eles sabiam. - disse Harry.

Ted Tonks olhou para o teto como se pudesse ver através dele o céu que estava acima.

- Bem, nós sabemos que nosso encanto protetor nos segura, não é? Eles não serão capazes de chegar aqui e nos atingir, então estamos seguros.

Agora Harry entendia porque Voldemort havia desaparecido: tinha sido o ponto em que a motocicleta cruzou a barreira do encanto da Ordem. Ele apenas esperava que eles continuariam a trabalhar: Ele imaginou Voldemort, alguns metros à sua frente como eles disseram, procurando uma maneira de penetrar no que Harry via como uma grande bolha.

Ele balançou suas pernas para fora do sofá; precisava ver Hagrid com seus próprios olhos antes que pudesse acreditar que ele estava vivo. Ele mal tinha se levantado, contudo, quando uma porta se abriu e Hagrid deslizou por ela, sua cara coberta com lama e sangue, um pouco fraco, mas milagrosamente vivo.

- Harry! – Derrubando duas mesas delicadas, ele atravessou a sala em dois passos, e deu em Harry um abraço que quase partiu suas recém-emendadas costelas. – Nossa, Harry, como nós conseguimos sair dessa? Eu pensei, por um momento, que nós dois iríamos...

- É, estou tão surpreso quanto você, nem acredito que saímos dessa. - disse Harry com a voz embargada pelo abraço de Hagrid. Harry interrompeu o abraço. Observava a mulher que entrara no quarto logo após Hagrid.

- Você! - ele gritou, e sua mão voou automaticamente para seu bolso, em busca da varinha, mas ele estava vazio.

- Sua varinha está comigo, filho. - Disse Ted, dando um tapinha no braço de Harry. - Ela caiu logo ao seu lado, eu a peguei. E essa com a qual você estava gritando é minha esposa.

- Oh, m-me desculpe.

Ao entrar na sala, a semelhança da com sua irmã Belatriz ficou muito menos acentuada: Seu cabelo era de um castanho claro, e seus olhos eram largos e amáveis. De qualquer maneira, ela olhou de forma tão simpática para a exclamação de Harry, que não poderia ser Belatriz.

- O que aconteceu à nossa filha? - Ela quis saber. - Hagrid disse que vocês foram cercados. Onde está Ninfadora?

- Eu não sei, - disse Harry - Nós não sabemos o que houve a nenhum dos outros.

Ela e Ted trocaram olhares. Uma mistura de medo e culpa agarrou Harry ao ver suas expressões. Se qualquer um deles morrer, era sua culpa, tudo sua culpa. Ele havia consentido com o plano, dando a eles seu cabelo...

- A Chave de Portal - ele disse, lembrando-se de tudo repentinamente. - Nós temos que ir para A Toca e descobrir, então seremos capazes de nos comunicar com Tonks, uma vez que ela...

- Dora estará bem, Andrômeda, - disse Ted. - Ela sabe se cuidar, ela vêm andado com os Aurores todo esse tempo. A Chave de Portal é por aqui, - disse ele se dirigindo a para Harry.

- A Chave está programada para funcionar daqui a três minutos, se vocês quiserem ir...

- Sim, nós queremos, - disse Harry. Ele agarrou sua mochila, jogando-a sobre os ombros.

- Eu... - Ele olhou para a Sra. Tonks, desejando se desculpar por deixá-la amedrontada e dizer que ele se sentia responsável, mas não lhe ocorreram palavras para tanto.

- Eu direi a Tonks, Dora, para comunicar-se com vocês, quando nos encontrarmos. Obrigado por nos abrigar, obrigado por tudo. Eu... - Ele estava satisfeito por deixar a sala e seguiu Ted Tonks por um pequeno corredor até um quarto. Hagrid veio após eles, se abaixando para evitar bater a cabeça no topo da porta.

- Aqui estamos, filho. Aqui está a Chave de Portal. - Sr. Tonks estava apontando para uma pequena e prateada escova de cabelo na mesinha.

- Obrigado. - disse Harry, estendendo a mão para a escova o seu dedo, pronto para ir.

- Espere um instante. - disse Hagrid, olhando a sua volta. - Harry, cadê a Edwiges?

- Ela... Ela foi atingida. - disse Harry,

Foi então que lhe caiu a ficha: Ele se envergonhou de si mesmo quando as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. A coruja havia sido sua companhia, sua grande conexão com o mundo mágico até mesmo quando ele era obrigado a voltar para a casa dos tios. Hagrid estendeu a grande mão e deu tapinhas dolorosos em seu obro.

– Não importa, - ele disse grosseiramente. - Não importa. Ela já tinha vivido muito...

- Hagrid! - alertou Ted Tonks, quando a escova brilhou em um azul reluzente e Hagrid só pusera o dedo na última hora.

Harry sentiu um enorme puxão para trás, na altura do umbigo, como se um gancho invisível estivesse levando-o, ele foi puxado para o nada, girando desconfortavelmente, seu dedo colado à Chave enquanto ele e Hagrid giravam para longe do Sr. Tonks. Logo depois Harry sentiu o impacto do chão, e suas mãos apalparam o gramado d'A Toca. Ele ouviu barulhos. Imaginou ser o vento farfalhando as árvores e os arbustos. Levantando a cabeça ele viu a Sra. Weasley e Gina correndo em sua direção. Ao seu lado, Hagrid se levantou.

- Harry? Você é o verdadeiro Harry? O que houve? Onde estão ou outros? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley apreensiva.

- Como assim? Ninguém mais esta de volta? - Harry desesperou-se.

A resposta à pergunta de Harry estava clara pela expressão pálida do rosto da Sra. Weasley.

- Os Comensais da Morte estavam nos esperando - Harry contou-lhe. - Nós fomos abordados no momento em que nos separamos, eles sabiam que seria esta noite. Eu não sei o que aconteceu a nenhum dos outros, quatro deles correram atrás de nós, foi tudo o que podemos fazer para fugir, e então Voldemort apareceu.

Ele podia perceber o tom de justificativa em sua voz, o necessário para que ela entendesse o porquê de ele não saber o que acontecera a seus filhos, mas...

- Graças a Deus você está bem. - ela disse, puxando-o para um abraço que ele não achou que merecia.

- Você não tem conhaque, Molly? -perguntou Hagrid um pouco agitado. - Para fins medicinais?

Ela podia tê-lo feito através de magia, mas quando se retirou para o interior da casa torta, Harry sabia que ela desejava esconder seu rosto. Ele se voltou para Gina, e ela respondeu ao seu pedido de informações silencioso.

- Rony e Tonks deveriam ter voltado primeiro, mas eles perderam sua Chave de Portal, ela voltou sem eles, - ela disse, apontando uma enferrujada lata de óleo que repousava sobre o chão ali perto. - E aquele ali, - ela apontou para um tênis velho, - devia vir junto com papai e Fred, eles deviam ser os segundos. Você e Hagrid eram os terceiros e, - ela checou o relógio, - se eles tiverem conseguido, Jorge e Lupin estarão de volta em um minuto.

Sra. Weasley reapareceu carregando uma garrafa de conhaque, o qual ela entregou a Hagrid. Ele o abriu e o tomou imediatamente.

- Mãe! - gritou Gina, apontando para um local a uma pequena distância.

Uma luz azul apareceu no meio da escuridão. Ela cresceu rapidamente e de repente Lupin e Jorge apareceram, girando e então caindo. Harry soube imediatamente que algo estava errado: Lupin estava carregando Jorge, que permanecia inconsciente e tinha a cara coberta de sangue.

Harry correu para frente e agarrou as pernas de Jorge. Juntos, ele e Lupin carregaram Jorge para dentro da casa e através da cozinha até a sala, onde o colocaram sobre o sofá. A lâmpada caiu em cima de Jorge, Gina prendeu a respiração e o estômago de Harry embrulhou. Faltava uma orelha de Jorge. Aquele lado da cabeça e pescoço estavam banhados de um sangue escarlate.

Não antes da Sra. Weasley estar agarrada ao filho, Lupin pegou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou, sem muita gentileza, de volta para a cozinha, onde Hagrid ainda tentava facilitar o acesso a porta de trás.

- Oi! - disse Hagrid indignado. - Solte ele! Solte o Harry!

Lupin o ignorou.

- Qual criatura estava no canto de minha sala quando Harry Potter a visitou pela primeira vez em Hogwarts? - ele disse, dando-lhe umas sacudidas. Responda-me!

- U-um Grindylow no tanque, não era?

Lupin soltou Harry e caiu contra um armário na cozinha.

- O que você queria com isso? - berrou Hagrid.

- Me desculpe, Harry, mas eu tinha que conferir. - disse Lupin alarmado. - Precisamos ter cuidado. Voldemort sabia que você seria transportado hoje e as únicas pessoas que poderiam ter contado estavam diretamente ligadas ao plano. Você podia ser um impostor.

- Então por que você não conferiu se eu era eu mesmo? - perguntou Hagrid, esforçando-se para manter a voz impassível.

- Porque você é meio-gigante. - Disse Lupin, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Hagrid. - A Poção Polissuco não faria efeito em você, pois só funciona em humanos.

- Ninguém da Ordem diria a Voldemort que eu estaria sendo transportado esta noite. - disse Harry. A idéia de que alguém da Ordem fosse traidor era desprezível para ele, ele não acreditaria se soubesse que alguém da Ordem era um Comensal da Morte. - Voldemort só sabia que era realmente eu, porque ele sabia que eu estaria com o Hagrid.

- Voldemort alcançou vocês? - disse Lupin aterrorizado. - O que houve? Como você escapou?

Harry explicou rapidamente como os Comensais da Morte o reconheceram como verdadeiro Harry, como eles abandonaram a perseguição, e depois voltaram com Voldemort, que apareceu pouco antes de ele e Hagrid chegarem a casa dos pais de Tonks.

- Eles reconheceram você? Mas como? O que você fez?

- Eu... - Harry tentou lembrar. Toda a jornada pareceu um borrão de pânico e confusão. - Eu vi Lalau Shunpike... você sabe, o cara que era o condutor do Nôitibus? E eu tentei desarmá-lo ao invés de... Bem, ele não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, sabia? Ele devia estar sobre efeito da Maldição Imperius!

Lupin parecia pasmado.

- Harry, a hora de desarmar passou! Essas pessoas estão tentando te capturar e te matar! Ao menos faça-os ficarem inconscientes se não esta preparado para matar!

- Nós estávamos centenas de pés no ar! Lalau não era ele mesmo, e caso eu o tivesse feito ficar inconsciente ele teria caído, e teria morrido da mesma maneira que se eu tivesse usado Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus salvou-me de Voldemort dois anos atrás. - Harry adicionou desafiador, Lupin o estava lembrando o aluno da Lufa-Lufa Zacarias Smith, o qual estava rindo de Harry por este querer ensinar a AD como desarmar.

- Sim, Harry. - disse Lupin com compostura, - e um grande número de Comensais da Morte testemunharam aquilo acontecendo! Perdoe-me, mas é uma coisa muito pouco usual, sobre o caso de morte iminente. Repetir isso hoje na frente dos Comensais os quais já haviam testemunhado ou ouvido falar sobre a primeira ocasião foi quase suicídio!

- Então você acha que eu deveria ter matado Lalau Shunpike? - Disse Harry nervoso.

- Mas é claro que não, - disse Lupin, - mas os Comensais da Morte, ou melhor, a maioria das pessoas, esperariam que você atacasse de volta! Expelliarmus é uma magia muito útil, Harry, porém os Comensais parecem ter em mente que esta é sua marca registrada, e eu o alertaria para não deixar que isso aconteça.

Lupin estava fazendo com que Harry se sentisse idiota, e ainda havia um grão de desafio dentro dele.

- Eu não vou acabar com pessoas só porque elas ficam no meu caminho. - Disse Harry. - Esse é o trabalho de Voldemort.

Lupin pareceu perdido por um momento. Finalmente, tomou-se por satisfeito e se espremeu para passar pela porta entreaberta. Hagrid pegou uma cadeira, desajeitado, e sentou-se fitando Harry atenciosamente. Não dando atenção à Hagrid, Harry decidiu colocar Lupin novamente na conversa.

- Jorge ficará bem? - Todas as frustrações e preocupações de Lupin em relação à Harry pareceram se esvair com a pergunta do garoto.

- Imagino que sim, mas não há como restaurar sua orelha uma vez que foi arrancada por magia...

Houve barulho lá fora. Lupin saiu pela porta, Harry pulou as pernas de Hagrid e saiu para o jardim.

Duas figuras haviam aparecido lá, e conforme Harry correu em direção a elas ele percebeu que eram Hermione, agora voltando a sua aparência normal, e Kingsley ambos curvados como cabides. Hermione jogou-se nos braços de Harry, mas Kingsley não mostrou prazer nenhum ao vê-los. Por cima do ombro de Hermione, Harry o viu levantar sua varinha e apontar diretamente para o peito de Lupin.

- As últimas palavras que Alvo Dumbledore falou para nós dois?

- "Harry é a maior esperança que nós temos. Confiem nele." – disse Lupin calmamente.

Kingsley apontou sua varinha rapidamente para Harry, fazendo o garoto se sobressaltar. Lupin interrompeu.

-É ele, eu já conferi!

- Certo, certo. - disse Kingsley enquanto guardava sua varinha no bolso interno de suas vestes. - Mas alguém nos traiu! Eles sabiam, eles sabiam que seria essa noite!

- É o que parece, - replicou Lupin. - Mas aparentemente eles não sabiam sobre os

sete Harrys...

- Isso não é grande consolo.- retrucou Kingsley. - Quem mais voltou?

- Somente Harry, Hagrid, Jorge e eu.

Hermione tinha um pequeno arranhão nas costas de sua mão.

- O que houve com vocês? - perguntou Lupin se dirigindo à Kingsley.

- Fomos seguidos por cinco, consegui ferir dois deles, e tive de matar um outro, - respondeu Kingsley, - e nós vimos Você-Sabe-Quêm também, nós o perseguimos, mas ele conseguiu escapar rapidamente. Remo, ele é capaz de...

- Voar. - completou Harry. - Eu o vi também, ele veio atrás de mim e Hagrid.

- Então foi por isso que ele fugiu, pra te seguir! - exclamou Kingsley. - Eu não consegui entender porque ele fugiu. O que o fez mudar de direção?

- Harry se comportou um tanto bondosamente com Lalau Shunpike. - disse Lupin.

- Lalau? - repetiu Hermione confusa. - Pensei que ele estivesse preso em Azkaban, não?

Kingsley soltou uma risada sombria.

- Hermione, é óbvio que houve uma grande fuga de Azkaban, mas o Ministério abafou.. O capuz de Traver caiu quando amaldiçoei ele, ele parece estar envolvido também. Mas o que houve com você, Remo? Onde está o Jorge?

- Ele perdeu uma orelha. - respondeu Lupin.

- Perdeu uma...? - disse Hermione com a voz embargada.

- Obra do Snape. - disse Lupine.

- Snape? - engasgou-se Harry. - Não pode ser...

- Ele perdeu sua capa, durante a perseguição. Sectumsempra foi sempre uma especialidade do Snape. Queria poder dizer que revidei à altura, mas todos meus esforços voltaram para manter Jorge na vassoura depois que ele foi machucado, ele estava perdendo muito sangue.

Todos ficaram em um silêncio mútuo, contemplando o céu azul-marinho. Não havia nenhum movimento, não havia estrelas reluzentes, e a lua nova se escondia por trás de uma nuvem particularmente grande. Onde estaria Rony? Onde estaria Fred e o Sr. Weasley? Onde estavam Gui e Fleur? Mundungus, Olho-Tonto e Tonks? Estariam todos bem?

- Harry, uma ajuda aqui! - Chamou Hagrid da porta onde ele acabou entalando de novo.

Feliz por fazer algo, Harry largou Hermione, e foi em direção à cozinha e de volta m à sala de estar onde a Sra. Weasley e Gina ainda continuavam olhando Jorge. A Sra. Weasley estava limpando o sangue, e pela lâmpada Harry pode ver um buraco onde deveria estar a orelha de Jorge.

- Como ele está?

A Sra. Weasley olhou em volta e disse

- Não posso fazê-la crescer. Não quando foi removida por Magia Negra... Mas podia ser pior... ele está vivo.

- É ... - Disse Harry. - Graças a Deus.

- Escutei mais alguém no jardim? - Perguntou Gina.

- Hermione e Kingsley.

- Que bom. - Gina murmurou. Eles trocaram olhares, apesar de Harry querer consola-la ele percebeu que seu coração não estava tão eufórico por ela, como antes.

- Eu provarei que sou verdadeiro, Kingsley, depois de ver meu filho, agora saia da minha frente se você souber o que é realmente bom pra você!

Harry nunca escutou o Sr. Weasley falar daquele jeito. Ele entrou na sala de estar, sua cabeça quase careca misturando-se com suor. Fred estava logo atrás dele, ambos pálidos mas sem machucados.

- Arthur! - exclamou a Sra. Weasley. - Graças a Deus.

- Como ele está?

O Sr. Weasley ficou de joelhos ao lado de Jorge. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Fred, o ruivo parecia sem palavras. Ele assustou-se atrás do sofá olhando o estado do gêmeo, como se não quisesse acreditar no que estava vendo. Talvez pelo som da chegada de Fred e Sr. Weasley. Jorge soltou um muxoxo.

- Jorge, como se sente? - Murmurou Sra. Weasley.

Os dedos de Jorge pararam num lado da cabeça.

- Como um anjo.

- Qual o problema dele? - Perguntou Fred parecendo horrorizado. - Perdeu o juízo?O cérebro foi afetado?

- Um anjo. - Repetiu Jorge abrindo os olhos e olhando para seu irmão. - Veja bem, sou 'sangrado'. Santo, Fred. Entendeu?

A Sra. Weasley soluçou mais do que nunca. A cor pareceu voltar ao rosto pálido de Fred.

- Patético - ele disse para Jorge. - Patético! Com o mundo todo preocupado com a maldita orelha, você diz 'sangrado'?

- Ah bem - disse Jorge limpando a lagrima da mãe. - Você agora vai poder nos diferenciar mãe.

Ele olhou em volta.

- Oi Harry. Você é Harry, certo?

- Sim, sou. - respondeu Harry chegando perto do sofá.

- Bem, pelo menos nós conseguimos trazer você à salvo. - Disse Jorge. – Por que Rony e Gui não estão em volta da minha cama?

- Eles ainda não voltaram, Jorge. - Respondeu a Sra. Weasley. Harry olhou para Gina e mencionou para ela o seguir até lá fora. Enquanto caminhava pela cozinha ela falou em voz baixa.

- Rony e Tonks devem voltar daqui a pouco. Eles não tiveram uma viagem longa, Tia Muriel não é muito longe daqui.

Harry não disse nada. Ele vinha tentando afastar seu medo desde que chegou à Toca, mas agora parecia completamente dominado por ele, dentro da sua pele, incomodando a garganta e machucando o peito. Enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim, Gina pegou sua mão.

Kingsley caminhava de um lado para o outro, olhando para o céu toda vez que se virava. Harry lembrou-se do Tio Válter passando pela sala de estar há milhões de anos atrás. Hagrid, Hermione e Lupin estavam em pé ombro a ombro, observando em silêncio.

Ninguém olhou em volta quando Harry e Gina se juntaram ao silêncio dos três. Os minutos passaram como se fossem anos. A brisa mais delicada os fez sobressaltarem e virarem em direção ao vento ou a alguma árvore com a esperança de que algum membro da Ordem pudessem aparecer entre as folhas. E então uma vassoura se materializou diretamente sobre eles e foram em direção ao chão.

- São eles! - Gritou Hermione.

Tonks aterrissou no chão, jogando terra pra todos os lados.

- Remo! - Gritou ela, enquanto largava a vassoura e se jogava nos braços de Lupin.

O rosto de Lupin estava branco. Parecia ser incapaz de falar. Rony caminhava em direção a Harry e Hermione.

- Você esta bem. - Ele disse, antes de Hermione abraçá-lo com força.

- Pensei que...pensei que...

- Estou bem. - Disse Rony dando um tapinha de leve nas costas de Hermione. - Estou ótimo.

- Rony foi muito bem. - Disse Tonks amável ainda abraçada em Lupin. - Uma maravilha. Acertou um comensal bem na cabeça e quando você está diretamente sob ataque em cima de uma vassoura...

- Mesmo? - Perguntou Hermione mirando Rony, ainda com seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa - ele disse irritado, se soltando do abraço – Somos os últimos a voltar?

- Não. - disse Gina. - Gui e Fleur, Olho Tonto e Mundungo ainda não voltaram. Eu vou avisar o papai e a mamãe que você está bem, Rony...

Ela correu para dentro da casa.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lupin parecendo irritado com Tonks.

- Belatriz - disse Tonks. - Ela me queria tanto quanto quer Harry. Ela tentou me matar. Eu apenas desejei tê-la... Mas nós definitivamente ferimos Rodolfo. Então nós fomos para a casa da tia de Rony, Muriel, e como perdemos nossa chave de Portal ela nos emprestou uma.

Um músculo saltou na face de Lupin. Ele notou, mas estava incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Então, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Tonks, virando-se para Harry, Hermione, e Kingsley.

Eles recontaram suas histórias, mas continuaram com a sensação de preocupação com Gui, Fleur, Olho-Tonto, e Mundungo.

- Eu vou voltar até Downing Street, eu deveria estar lá há uma hora. - disse finalmente Kingsley, após dar uma olhada para o céu. - Me avisem quando eles voltarem.

Lupin concordou. Com um aceno para os outros, Kingsley saiu pelo portão. Harry pensou ter ouvido o 'pop' quando Kingsley desaparatou além das fronteiras d'A Toca.. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley vieram correndo, com Gina logo atrás. Todos abraçaram Rony antes de se virarem para Lupin e Tonks.

- Obrigado. - Disse a Sr.a Weasley. - Por nossos filhos.

- Não seja boba, Molly. - Disse Tonks.

- Como está Jorge? - Perguntou Lupin.

- O que há de errado com ele? – Perguntou Rony.

- Ele perdeu...

Mas a frase da Sra. Weasley foi interrompida por uma estalo. Um Testrálio acabara de pousar há alguns metros dali. Gui, Fleur e Draco desceram, cansados, mas sem ferimentos.

- Gui! Graças a Deus, graças a Deus!

A Sra. Weasley correu para lhe dar um abraço. Olhando direto para seu pai, Gui disse:

- Olho Tonto está morto.

Ninguém falou nada. Ninguém se moveu. Harry sentiu que alguma coisa atrás estava caindo, caindo através da terra, o deixando para sempre.

- Nós o vimos. - disse Gui, Fleur assentiu, com o reflexo das luzes da cozinha iluminando seu rosto marcado por lágrimas. - Aconteceu depois que nós quebramos o círculo, Olho-Tonto e Malfoy estavam perto da gente, eles estavam indo para a direção norte também. Draco apavorou-se. Eu o ouvi chorando, Olho-Tonto tentou pará-lo, mas enquanto ele o fazia, eles foram atacados. Não podemos fazer nada, além de tentar salvar Draco... - A voz de Gui falhou.

- Claro que vocês não podiam ter feito nada - disse Lupin.

Eles se levantaram olhando um ao outro. Harry não conseguia compreender... Olho-Tonto morto; não podia ser.... Olho-Tonto, tão resistente, tão bravo, tinha sobrevivido... Por último teve a impressão de todos compreenderam, embora ninguém dissesse isso, não havia mais o que esperar. Em silêncio, eles seguiram Sr. e Sra. Weasley para dentro da Toca, e para a sala de estar, onde Fred e Jorge estavam rindo juntos.

- O que está errado? - perguntou Jorge varrendo o riso de suas faces - O que aconteceu? Quem está...

- Olho Tonto - disse o Sr. Weasley - Morto!

Os gêmeos ficaram em choque. Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Tonks estava chorando silenciosamente. Ela tinha estado perto de Olho-Tonto. Harry sabia, ela era a favorita dele e sua protegida no Ministério da Magia. Hagrid que tinha sentado no chão num canto onde havia mais espaço, estava limpando os olhos com um lenço feito sob medida que mais parecia uma toalha de mesa. Malfoy estava com cara de culpa desolada, lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele fitava o nada. Gui rodeou a mesa e pegou uma garrafa de Whisky com alguns copos.

- Aqui. - disse ele entregando treze copos cheios para cada um deles, elevando o décimo terceiro ao alto - Ao Olho-Tonto!

- Ao Olho Tonto! - eles disseram e beberam.

- Ao Olho-Tonto. - ecoou Hagrid, um pouco tarde, com um soluço.

O whisky de fogo queimou a garganta de Harry. Pareceu queimar por dentro, amenizando o clima e dando uma sensação de irrealidade, queimando-o como se sentisse coragem.

- Então Sr. Malfoy, você quer explicar o que aconteceu? - disse Lupin, quem tinha esvaziado o copo para pegar outro.

A atmosfera mudou pela primeira vez. Todos olharam tensos se voltaram para Malfoy, observando Lupin, esperando que ele fosse adiante, pareceu a Harry, e todos ligeiramente com medo do que pudessem ouvir.

- E-eu não sei o que aconteceu... Eu... Eu...

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, Remo - disse Gui. - Eu quero uma explicação também, de alguma maneira eles pareciam estar esperando por nós, não foi? Mas Malfoy não abandonou a gente. Eles não saberiam que nós éramos Sete Harry's, o que os confundiu quando nós nos separamos, e no, caso de se esquecerem, foi Malfoy quem sugeriu o truque. Por que ele não contaria o ponto principal? Eu acho que Draco entrou em pânico, é tão simples. Ele não queria vir em primeiro lugar, ele tinha medo de encontrar o pai, mas Olho-Tonto o fez vir, e Você-Sabe-Quem estava no encalço deles. É o suficiente para fazer as pessoas entrarem em pânico.

- Você-Sabe-Quem atuou exatamente como Olho Tonto esperava - guinchou Tonks. - Ele sempre disse que Você-Sabe-Quem esperaria que ele estivesse com o Harry verdadeiro. O membro mais resistente, o mais hábil dos Aurores. Ele perseguiu Olho-Tonto primeiro, e quando Malfoy se apavorou, ele partiu para Kingsley ...

- Sim, e eles estavam todos muito bem. - cortou Fleur, - mas isso ainda não explica como eles sabiam que nós estávamos mudando o Harry hoje à noite, explica? Alguém deve ter se descuidado. Alguém deixou escapar a data para alguém de fora. É a única explicação para eles saberem sobre a data, mas não sobre o plano inteiro.

Ela brilhou em volta deles todos, mesmo com os cortes, seu rosto ainda estava bonito, silenciosamente ninguém ousou contradizê-la. O único som que quebrou o silêncio foi o soluço de Hagrid atrás de seu lenço. Harry olhou de relance para Hagrid, que tinha se arriscado para salvar a vida de Harry, Hagrid que o amava, em quem ele confiava, que uma vez tinha dado a Voldemort uma informação crucial em troca de um ovo de dragão...

- Não - disse Harry alto e todos olharam para ele, surpresos. O whisky de fogo parecia ter ampliado a sua voz. - Eu quero dizer... Se alguém cometeu um erro e deixou alguma coisa escapar, eu sei que se eles não deixaram escapar porque queriam. Não foi de propósito - Harry repetiu mais ruidosamente tanto quanto ele deveria ter falado. - Nós temos que confiar uns nos outros. Eu confiei em todos vocês, e eu não acho que alguém nesta sala queria me entregar ao Voldemort.

Mais silêncio seguiu suas palavras. Eles estavam olhando para ele, Harry sentiu um pequeno calor novamente, e bebeu mais um pouco para fazer efeito. Enquanto bebia, ele pensou em Olho-Tonto. Olho-Tonto teria dispensado a voluntariedade de Dumbledore para confiar nas pessoas.

- Muito bem, Harry! - disse Fred inesperadamente.

- É apoiado, apoiado! - disse Jorge olhando rápido para Fred, cujo canto da boca contraiu-se. Lupin estava ouvindo com uma expressão estranha quando ele olhou para Harry. Estava perto de sentir pena.

- Você acha que eu sou um tolo? - exigiu Harry.

- Não, eu acho que você se parece com o Tiago - disse Lupin. - Eu teria esperado a mesma atitude dele, ele teria a mesma confiança em seus amigos.

Harry sabia que Lupin estava se referindo a quando seu pai tinha sido traído por um amigo, Pedro Pettigrew. Ele se sentiu irritado. Ele queria discutir, mas Lupin tinha se afastado dele, e sentou-se com seu copo do outro lado da mesa, e tinha se dirigido à Gui:

- Existe trabalho a fazer. Eu posso perguntar ao Kingsley se...

- Não! Eu farei, eu irei. - disse Gui uma vez.

- O corpo de Olho-Tonto, nós precisamos recolhê-lo. - disse Lupin.

- Não podemos... - começou o Sr. Weasley apelando para Gui.

- Esperar? - disse Gui. – Não, a não ser que você prefira que os Comensais peguem primeiro?

Ninguém falou, Lupin e Gui disseram adeus e saíram. O resto deles deixaram-se cair nas cadeiras, exceto Harry que já tinha levantado. De repente a morte era uma presença iminente.

- Eu tenho que ir também. - disse Harry.

Dez pares de olhos viraram para ele.

- Não seja teimoso, Harry. - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Sobre o que nós estávamos falando?

- Eu não posso ficar aqui. - Ele esfregou a cicatriz, estava ardendo de novo, como acontecera no ano anterior. - Vocês estão em perigo enquanto eu estiver aqui. Eu não quero...

- Não seja tolo. - disse a Sra. Weasley. - O objetivo hoje era trazê-lo em segurança para cá, e graças a Deus funcionou. E a Fleur concordou em fazer o casamento aqui, melhor do que na França. Nós arranjamos tudo, então nós podemos ficar juntos e cuidar de você...

Ela não entendia, ela estava fazendo ele se sentir pior, não melhor.

-Se Voldemort descobrir que estou aqui...

- Existem dezenas de lugares que você poderia estar agora, Harry. - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Não existe jeito de saber qual casa você está.

- Eu não estou preocupado comigo, estou preocupado com vocês. – disse Harry.

- Nós sabemos. - disse a Sra. Weasley inquieta. - Mas se você o fizer teremos que nos arriscar igual essa noite.

- Ele não vai a lugar algum. - rosnou Hagrid. - Depois de tudo o que fizemos você quer sair daqui?

- É , e a minha orelha sangrando? - disse Jorge.

- Eu sei que...

- Olho Tonto não iria querer...

- Eu sei! - berrou Harry.

Ele se sentiu importunado e marcado: Eles pensavam que ele não sabia o que tinham feito por ele, não entendem que essa era precisamente a razão que dele querer ir agora, antes que eles sofram mais do que ele tinha sofrido? Havia um silêncio inábil, na qual a sua cicatriz continuou a arder, como da última vez que foi quebrado pela Sra. Weasley:

- Onde está Edwiges, Harry? - ela perguntou - Nós podemos colocá-la com Pichitinho e damos a elas o que comer.

Ele não poderia contar a ela a verdade. Ele tinha bebido o resto do Whisky de Fogo para evitar responder a essas perguntas.

- Espere até espalharem o que você fez de novo, Harry - disse Hagrid. - Fugiu dele, lutou

com ele quando estava bem na sua frente!

- Não fui eu. - disse Harry rapidamente. - Foi minha varinha. Minha varinha agiu por contra própria!

Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione disse gentilmente:

- Mas isso é impossível, Harry. Você quer dizer que você fez mágica sem ela. Você deve tê-la alcançado instintivamente.

- Não. - disse Harry. - A moto estava caindo. Eu deveria ter contado a você onde Voldemort estava, mas minha varinha girou na minha mão, encontrou ele e disparou por um momento, e na mesma hora eu reconheci. Eu nunca fiz aparecerem chamas douradas antes.

- Frequentemente. - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Quando você exerce pressão sob a situação você pode produzir feitiços que nunca sonhou. Algumas crianças o fazem frequentemente, mesmo antes de serem treinadas...

- Mas não foi algo assim - disse Harry gritando através dos dentes. A cicatriz dele estava queimando. Ele estava furioso e frustrado: odiava a idéia de que eles estavam imaginando que Harry pudesse ter poderes iguais aos que Voldemort tem.

Ninguém disse nada. Ele sabia que ninguém acreditava nele. Agora ele vinha pensando nisso, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de varinha que produzia feitiços por conta própria. A cicatriz dele continuava ardendo, ele não poderia gemer alto. Deu a desculpa que queria tomar ar fresco e deixou a sala.

Quando ele cruzou o jardim escuro, o grande Testrálio esquelético fechou as asas de morcego e recomeçou a pastar, Harry parou na porta olhando fixamente para fora olhando o jardim excessivamente grande, ele esfregou sua cicatriz pensando em Dumbledore.

Dumbledore acreditaria nele, ele sabia disso. Dumbledore teria dito como e porquê a varinha de Harry tinha agido independentemente, porque Dumbledore sempre tinha as respostas, ele sabia tudo sobre varinhas, tinha explicado a Harry a grande conexão existente entre a varinha dele e de Voldemort... Mas Dumbledore, como Olho-Tonto, Sirius Black, como pais dele, como sua coruja, todos tinham ido para onde Harry nunca poderia falar com eles novamente. Ele sentia a garganta doer e não tinha nada a ver com Whisky de Fogo.

Então, do nada, a dor da cicatriz dele piorou, embrenhado na cicatriz, ele fechou os olhos, escutando uma voz em sua cabeça.

- Você me contou que o problema seria resolvido usando outras varinhas.

E teve uma visão na mente de um velho homem mentindo, gritando, terrível, prolongado pelos gritos, um grito de agonia...

- Não, não, eu imploro a você, não...

- Você mentiu para Voldemort, Olivaras!

- Eu não... Eu juro que não...

- Você procurou ajudar o Potter, ajudou-o a escapar!

- Eu juro que não... Eu sei a diferença de uma varinha quando deveria funcionar!

- Explique, então o que aconteceu. A varinha de Lúcio está destruída!

- Eu não entendo... A conexão... Existe apenas... Entre suas duas varinhas...

- Mentira.

- Por favor, eu imploro...

E Harry viu a mão branca aumentando para pegar a varinha e sentiu Voldemort arder de raiva, viu a frágil mão do homem no chão, contorcia em agonia...

- Potter?

Acabou tão rapidamente quanto veio. Harry levantou na escuridão, o seu coração disparado, a cicatriz ainda doía. Estava vendo difíceis momentos antes de Draco, Rony e Hermione aparecerem.

- Harry, volte para dentro da casa. - Hermione chamou. - Você não está pensando em nos deixar, não é?

- Você tem que ficar aqui. - disse Rony batendo em suas costas.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Draco perto o suficiente olhando para a face de Harry. - Você parece mal.

- Bem - disse Harry - eu provavelmente pareço melhor do que Olivaras...

Então ele narrou o que viu e quando ele terminou de contar o que tinha visto, Rony estava com cara de paisagem, Hermione parecia assustada e Draco estava prestes a ter um surto de novo, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Mas isso tinha que ter parado! Sua cicatriz, não devia estar fazendo isso mais. Você não deve fazer conexão com ele de novo, Dumbledore queria que você fechasse sua mente!

Enquanto ele não tinha resposta, ela prendeu o abraço dele.

- Harry, ele está tomando o Ministério e os jornais e metade do Mundo Bruxo. Não deixe que ele invada sua cabeça também.

* * *

**Nota: **Bom, taí mais um capítulo. Ele ja tava pronto a mais tempo, só agora lembrei disso, o cap ja to terminando =) ta se encaixando tudo direitinho, como eu quero. Muito obrigado mesmo pessoinhas (Way, Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari, Leo-Shaka, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Nicky Evans, Kim Croismare, Moony - BlacK, Anna Luthien, Debbie Souz) que têm acompanhado a Fic. To muito feliz com isso, meeeesmo... tanta coisa ruim acontecendo comigo, e saber que alguma coisa que eu faço é valorizada, me deixa muito feliz! Sobre a história da Fic... o Draco realmente vai sair com Harry, Rony e Hermione pra procurar as Horcruxes. Outra coisa foi que a Kim Croismare comentou sobre ter visto histórias minhas antes! O.O deve ta se confundindo porque essas são minhas primeiras Fic's, eu não tenho perfil em nenhum outro tipo de blog/site ou coisa parecida, não para divulgar minhas Fic's! Mas que bom que você se confundiu e veio ler! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!

beijos&queijos ;**


End file.
